Can't Stop the Music
by KickAssKag
Summary: Bodies touching, temperatures rising, and a klutsy Serena? Darien will have his work cut out for him with her as a partner. Or will Serena show Darien a side of her he's never seen before? Like the emergency room? Chapter 4 revised 1.16.08
1. Can't Stop The Music

So I'm back. I'd like to thank a reviewer of mine who asked the same question that kept me from updating. "Where is this story going?" Now I've looked over this thing and I'm trying to streamline and get it back on track. Thanks to all of you who kept checking up on this story! You don't have to reread, but I feel it seems more thought out and contains a bit more detail.

Disclaimer: I'm going to buy Sailor moon! Money? Umm… (digs around in pockets) I have a dead moth and a piece of lint! You mean that's not enough? I guess I'll never own sailor Moon or Strictly Ballroom.

* * *

Can't Stop the Music

Chapter 1

Keep Dancing!

(Chapter revised: 12/27/06)

* * *

Somewhere far away, or not very far at all, people were having fun. They were happy; they were completely carefree. For them dancing was about freedom and the sensual movement of bodies in sync with music. For them it was about the fun not the execution of the moves.

But that's not what this story is about.

Where a certain ebony-haired male was located execution could either make or break you. In the glitter and glamour of his world there was no time for friendliness, or to be laid back. The competition was cut-throat, each couple was a finely tuned instrument of movement, the audience a see of nameless faces, the judges held your destiny stretched thin waiting the cut it like the fates themselves. The dancing was pretty hard too! It was time for partners to take the floor and show how hard they had worked for this moment. It was time to dance or die.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't that serious.

Now try approaching the nervous wreck in the corner. No, not the one throwing up in her partners lap, Darien Shields! Ask him if this is a game to him. I'm sure he'll give you a very civilized answer. Just don't forget this helmet. No, of course there's nothing to worry about! I just recommend you where it in the event of an injury. You know…

Just in case.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 30th Annual Copacabana Ballroom Contest! Partners please take your place for the waltz!"

"I can't do this. My face is too pale, I think my breathing is shallow, and my heartbeat is faint. Could I be dying? Does it look like I'm dying to you?"

Darien paced while impatiently looking at his wrist which was, unfortunately, devoid of any watch. Small beads of perspiration made his outfit cling uncomfortably to his back and his hair was rumpled from the numerous rough strokes of his hand. His best friend, or worst enemy depending on the time of day, was watching amusedly a safe distance away from the turmoil. The blond considered making cocky comment at that moment, but he valued his limbs in place and all of his pearly whites accounted for.

"Just relax, Darien. You're scaring the children." Andrew cast his arm about as if to point out the fact that children were running for the doors in fright. Had Darien not been wearing a hole into the freshly buffed floors of the lobby they were currently standing in he probably would have sent a glare in Andrew's direction. Andrew's green eyes danced with enjoying the fear rolling off of his friend in waves.

On the floor many partners had moved into their starting positions of perfect frames and serene smiles while the audience looked on in appreciation.

The atmosphere seemed relaxed and quiet with the slow classical filtering around the room. Even Andrew, who would usually rather chew off his foot while watching Dr. Phil, was enjoying watching the couples move and twirl. The only thing on Darien's mind was Raye lying at home sick engulfed by millions of crumpled tissues watching her soaps and if her replacement was done crawling around on the recently buffed floor looking for her lost contact. He heard and crashed coming from somewhere in her vicinity and felt the walls were slowly closing in around him.

"I know I should have confidence in my partner, but look that-that poor rhythm lacking soul!" a tense hand gestured in the girl's direction.

Curious eyes focused on the replacement that was now stretching nervously in the corner. Her short hair bounced flew in every direction as she bent, as if it had a mind of its own. Her freckled complexion was wishy-washy and she looked close to keeling over any minute. Andrew's mind wandered over plans should the girl not be able to come through, or die of fright, in the end. The idea hit so hard he thought he saw stars. Blond brows rose as he leveled a Darien with a look that clearly said, 'I've got an idea that's so good if I tell you your brain would explode from sheer genius it contains'.

"Darien, call me hero 'cause I just saved your butt!"

Darien lifted his brow in question, "Go on."

"What if I was to "accidentally" cause most of the lights in this place to go off? You never know with the weather nowadays and it is pouring outside. Then, with all of the confusion one of the emergency exits could surprisingly spring open! Everyone would be panicking in the dark and you know how that goes. Old women prudishly hide their jewelry from the waiters and their less-than-saintly husbands cop a feel and the young dancers trying to get off of the dance floor. That would leave time for you to, _casually_ of course, do a runner!"

Even though Andrew was patting himself on the back Darien was trying to keep himself from wrapping two strong hands around his neck the blonde. Worried blue eyes traveled back to his partner and Andrew stopped his metal victory dance to follow with his own eyes. Sure the girl was a bit on the spacey side, but she couldn't be a total lost cause. Right?

"She's...pretty good, Dare. I've seen her dance and so have you." He knew that was the understatement of the century. This girl looked like a jellyfish receiving electro-shock therapy, **repeatedly**. He paused from his thoughts to look her over once more. "Besides she looks loyal, good with people, and easy to train. What's not to like?"

"She's a girl, not a dog Andrew." Darien deadpanned.

Andrew feigned surprise clutching a hand over his heart. "They're not the same? Then my whole life has been a lie!" The dark-haired male didn't appreciate the attempt at a joke when he felt his life was going to the dogs. He friend gave a cheerful pat on the back, deftly ignoring his angry silence. "Well at least things can't get any worse, buddy."

As if on cue, a loud crash called their attention to where the girl was last standing-

-to find her face down in some old man's lap. The senior was grinning with the obviously wrong sized dentures slipping every once in a while. "Well look what just dropped in. If you wanted to do the horizontal tango you just had to ask, honey."

Many of the younger women looked o aghast while the older looked on in disgust. He poked the mortified girl in the ribs and grabbed her in a few more unmentionable places. She let out a mortified whimper as two men in black suits escorted the teary-eyed girl to a chair not to far from the dirty old coot.

Darien wondered briefly if this was really hell.

Andrew let out an awkward chuckle and nervously rubbed the back of his wavy locks. The audience that had surrounded them quickly dispersed when the scary dark-haired male let off wave after dark, angry wave. Slightly fearful green orbs turned towards Darien speaking loudly over the replacements loud blubbering. "Did I say it couldn't get any worse?"

A muscle twitched by Darien's eye and his jaw clenched as Andrew scooted closer to the door. It wasn't the glare sent his way or even the promise of death in that escaped his lips. It would take more than that to send him running like a girl.

But it was the blood-chilling roar that echoed through the walls as Darien chased Andrew out into the halls.

* * *

When he returned, Darien wore the smile of the cat that had gotten the cream. Andrew was sufficiently disposed of and some a certain best friend had been outlet for a lot of his anger. With one problem solved he scanned the room for his partner. He briefly noticed the gleaming chandeliers dangling from high ceilings as he swept his gaze looking for her familiar face. His shoes made soft scuffing sounds across the rugs only to be drowned out by the music and the dull roar of his heart beat in his ears.

He wandered about the audiences tables set with candles to give off a more intimate setting. He let his mind wonder if she had run and left him to endure the embarrassment himself when he felt an urgent tug on the cuff of his soft shirt. He looked around and saw no one at first until the sound of a throat clearing drew his attention downward. An elderly woman's round face smile gently up at him.

"Excuse me young man but-

He amusingly tried to count the wrinkles on her face wondering if the tight bun she wore was holding some of them out of sight. Her white gloves weren't the only thing he noticed sagging and he made a disgusted sound in his head hoping it didn't show on his face.

-"looks a little ill, but she said she'll be fine."

Darien's attention snapped back to the women and not her body's fight with gravity. "I'm sorry what was that?" The old woman looked a bit perturbed at having to repeat herself when she thought he was listening the fist time. "I said, if you're looking for your lady friend she's over by the bar. She looks a little-"

Darien immediately found her right where the old woman said he would. "That silly girl almost gave me a heart attack," he said while accidentally almost running the woman over the get to her. The woman harrumphed indignantly before returning to her seat cursing youth these days and their lack of manners.

As he made his way over to his partner, who now looked only slightly green around the gills, the disembodied voice of the announcer filled the room. He heard him announced that the Latin dances were about to commence and they would announce the dancers to take the floor shortly. He quickly took hold of his partners hand ignoring her desperate cries of protests of 'I should have just gone to law school like my mother told me toooooooo!'.

He turned his head to try and console her only to be stopped by something roughly bumping into him and sending his already hysterical partner to get acquainted with the floor for the second time that day. A scowl marred his face as he looked for the culprit of his delay.

"Well if it isn't Darien Shields."

That voice was as familiar as his own. Every year he heard it and every year the owner gloated with that disgustingly annoying voice . Platinum blond hair was the first thing to come into Darien's field of vision. The height difference was apparent with the blond male being shorter than average. "Diamond," The ebony locked man leveled a cool gaze full of distaste and the man is his way. No last name. Just Diamond. Like Madonna or Prince.

Except lacking the talent.

"What do you want?"

He didn't have time for his games of intimidation or sleazy partners. Diamond just put on a smirk that Darien longed to wipe off with his fist. "You know, just sizing up the competition only to realize there is none. Same no talent little boys and girls that lose to me every year are back again to lose to me this year." Darien's muscles tensed and his eyes darkened as he listened to him openly insult the other dancers as well as himself. Fighting was a major offense and could get the man disqualified if he were to throw the first or last punch.

Diamond walked away without another word as his and his partners' numbers were called. No way was that prick Diamond going to walk away with the win again this year. With or without his regular partner he had to either pull a miracle out of his ear or lose the prize. His partner stumbled as he pulled them onto the floor when their numbers were announced ad he wished more than ever Raye wasn't so sick. The flu was nothing a little dancing couldn't cure!

While he dealt with his partner, who had the emotions of a pregnant woman, he would have to overcompensate and make both of them look good. She grabbed his hands to put around her waist and blushed when he had to pull her closer to get into their starting pose. The music started and couples broke into the rolling hips and quick feet of the salsa. To Darien to world was the music as every vein in his body pumped in time with the beat. He spun his partner away and in tight circles as she tried her best to move her hips in a quick flare.

He let everything but the feeling of the moves hold his attention. His arms were fluid and masculine as he dipped her and stepped into another pose before quickly going back into the routine. He saw a flash of platinum blond and his concentration wavered.

Had Diamond introduced his partner?

He hadn't seen her beside him and had only seen a glimpse of black hair before they were on the floor. Leave it to him to forget to see what partner had Diamond so cocky about his win this year also. Making up his mind he twirled them around the floor looking for any sign of his annoying hair. I wasn't hard to find him. The hair and slim form of his partner was right ahead of him. The dress was of a deep purple looking plain until the occasional clear sequin made it shine in the light.

Why did that dress seem like it was from so long ago?

He flipped his slightly dampened bangs out of his face before whipping his partner back out for another complex twirl and hip movement. A moment later his blue-eyed gaze locked back on the mysterious partner of his enemy. Long dark hair cascaded down her back as he struggled to see her face. Her moves were smooth, but something seemed off. She moved like she didn't want to be seen. When Darien caught Diamond's gaze he smirked and executed a spin that had her face to face with me. The challenge in his eyes was obvious as he him to take a look at the woman dancing so close in his arms. His gaze turned suspicious but continued down to gaze into big violet eyes.

No.

* * *

"1-2 cha cha cha! Good, now cross body lead! 3-4 cha cha cha! Serena, your hip movements should be relaxed. Make it subtle, and please try to stay with the beat," The sound of the teachers cane bounced off the walls as she tapped it on the floor in time with the music. Serena's blond hair struggled to shine under the weight of the evil salty substance known as sweat. It fell limp under the weight collapsing tiredly into her eyes as if begging for a break from the strain.

The blond herself struggled to catch her breath and keep her frame while standing upright. "Yes, Mrs. Morales."

She hated to be called out in class. The snickers were low but not impossible to hear from her fellow classmates. She hated anyone to think she was slacking just because she learned slower than others. She tried to mimic the moves but could not grasp going one way instead of the other or spinning when flare of different moves could be used. There must be something wrong with her body since no one else had a problem with the moves. No matter how hard she tried the moves never came out like they should or at least how she wanted them to.

It didn't help that that fire breathing dragon of a teacher was always on her back. The stress was killing her causing her concentration to waver and disastrous results to occur. Her heart stopped its steady beat as she faltered in an important step and ended up bumping into the student beside her. Just when she almost had the steps!

"Step on the ball of your foot first Serena! This is a classroom of ballroom dance, not your pathetic excuse of a dateless prom!"

Her vision blurred and a few students even looked on her in pity. No one spoke up for dance was important to them to and this was the only dance studio not 3 hours from town. Serena kept her mouth shut wishing it was Mrs. Morales' big feet she was stepping on with the balls of her feet. If she wanted perfection she wasn't going to get it from Serena anytime soon. Her hair flapped slowly around her asking in it's own way to be put out to pasture to die a dance-free death.

She couldn't agree more.

Is this what Cinderella felt like before she blew off her ugly step family for the handsome prince? Serena this, Serena that. More, Serena. FASTER, Serena! A laugh that sounded alarmingly close to n ails on a chalkboard sounded behind her.

"Ay Dios Mio! Look at that graceless attempt to dance!" The sneer in her voice was painfully obvious and the blonde practically choked on her hair in rage. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Mrs. Morales's infamous star pupil had been the bane of her existence since she opened her pug-faced trap.

There was no doubt. Cicita Adriana Rowena Valentina was a wicked witch. "Move it nena and let me show you how it's done." Her balance was with an elbow to her ribs that was sure to leave a bruise the next day. Serena clutched her side wile trying to level a glare at the Latino girl. The desire to either cry or push the girl back was overwhelming, but she would give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I'm so sorry. Am I in your way, senorita snotty?" She froze in her tracks and Serena saw her back stiffen with rage. Serena loved getting the last word and ruffling Little Cicita's peacock-like vanity. She had to stifle a giggle that was threatening to escape with a very unladylike snort. She kept her face void of emotion as the girl marched up to stare her in the face..

This was a different side of Serena because ordinarily a situation like this would not have been funny. It would be quite the opposite. Maybe Cicita would have looked less like a hissing kitten that just been kicked and like more of a threat if she was on the same height level. Not only was she almost a halt a head shorter than my own five feet four inches, but her doe-like brown eyes, make-up drowned features, and innocent façade did nothing to scare me.

"You got something to say to me you two-bit, no class, bitch?" Serena raised a fine blond brow at the language directed at her. The glare she received she shrugged off having gotten used to it these past few months. She may have been shy and quiet, but now was not the time to back down. No, if Serena ever wanted respect she had to fight her battles with her head held high.

She squared my shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes forgetting about dance or Mrs. Morales still tapping out that maddening beat on the abused floor. To tower over her gave Serena an unfamiliar feeling of power adding to the threat in her gaze. Fiery brown eyes clashed with cerulean hued eyes that were quickly darkening to almost black. A dark place she never knew she had swept up meek Serena who was feebly protesting to replace her briefly with hard-ass Serena incarnate!

"Big talk for someone so small. I think you secretly are afraid of me." Serena noticed as she approached Little Miss Perfect took several steps back. "What will you do when the teacher here isn't here to protect you? Now I know you kiss her big butt so you can say whatever you want and not have to worry about the consequences." A small part of her felt bad for being so mean. She tried to treat others as she would like to be treated, but even she could bite when provoked.

"Now, if this conversation is over I have a class to take." I turned around and the hair that had once been so limp managed to slap her in the face with a triumphant 'ha!'.

She would have given anything to see the look on her face.

* * *

Done! I hope there aren't too many typos. When I first read this chapter I felt like I was going to cry from the lack of me I felt in it. I hope to get the next chapter back and revised within the next two days. Thank you all for your encouragement! 


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Do you like to see me in pain? I-I-I-I (sobs) I don't own Sailor Moon or Strictly Ballroom!(runs off into a remote part of the galaxy)

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 2**

**Betrayal**

**(Chapter revised: 12/31/06)**

* * *

Raye.

Time seemed to slow as Darien came face to face with the girl he had been so worried about. The world faded and everyone disappeared except for those shocked violet eyes. His hands were so tightly clenched his knuckles were stark white.

How could she?

After all they hard work they had done, the bruises and sprains they collected. She just runs off at the drop of a hat to Diamond of all people! What excuse would she give him when this was over? Raye knew about they strong rivalry he had with Diamond. Now he could only stand and watch as Diamond wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. He thought he saw a flash of something in her eyes but it was gone as soon as he blinked. Just the thought of another man touching her made Darien sick to his stomach.

He could only scoff mentally as he looked at her. This must have been Raye's way of saying it was over. This competition was the end of the laughter, the tears, the music, and the dancing. No longer would he hear shouts of 'stupid' or 'you dropped me!' echo through the room. Wouldn't she miss him? Didn't that mean anything to her?

The studio heard him before they actually saw him. No one could have missed the sound of loud footsteps echoing in the hall or the sound of Bud the janitor's buckets being moved by an unknown force down the steps. Or maybe it was the muffled curses they heard after the buckets abuse. There was a brief fear that ran through the room until they saw the man causing all the noise enter looking more disheveled than angry. All gazes were directed to the rusty bucket clinging desperately to the dark-haired dancer's right foot.

Someone in the corner chuckled softly, but it died a quick death in their throat as a glare that could kill was sent their way. Darien scowled when he saw the entire room had their attention on him. Partners had stopped in the middle of dips and the music was still softly wafting through the aged speakers in the corner of the room. Darien gave a feral growl when a hand descended onto his shoulder.

"Whoa buddy what the hell is wrong with you?"

Andrew. Darien breathed slowly calming his errant emotions. His dark bangs kept his eyes hidden from the person who could read him like a book. Andrew was confused. Darien had went to competition while he was, otherwise, indisposed. What had happened to cause this reaction? Darien shifted uneasily from foot to foot, avoiding his questioning eyes. How the heck would he live it down if his friend knew what he did? Andrew was the first to tell him his relationship wouldn't last long.

Darien had gracefully given him the bird before telling him to shove off. Now he wishes he hadn't been so foolish as to think the man he had known since diapers would be jealous of him. Andrew was the one to break to break the silence-

With his obnoxious laughter.

He watched as the blond clutched his sides to futilely contain the sound coming from his big, fat mouth. The rest of the room exchanged confused glances. Few shrugged it off as men and their antics while others thought it was just a mental condition. Andrew's laughter subsided into a few random chuckles as he wiped the tears of mirth form his eyes.

"It was Raye wasn't it?"

He received a gruff murmur from the male. Now maybe he would get some respect from the fool in front of him. It was enough that half the studio knew his business he didn't need the whole continent to know he had been dumped at a ballroom dance competition of all places!

"Hot damn, I knew it! Chad owes me fifty bucks!"

Darien raised a dark brow. "You bet with Chad about Raye and me? Why would do a thing like that, and why the hell did you bet with_ Chad_ of all people?" He threw his long arms into the air. "He still lives with his mother rent free!"

If Andrew heard a word he said he didn't show it. More questions just came flying to his dismay and everyone else sick, twisted amusement. "Where's they trophy? Who does she date now? Is she single? Kidding, kidding! Who-" He was cut off by the slamming of a door and the sound of heels on the hardwood floor. Darien looked at the floor wondering why it had forsaken him and not swallowed him whole.

"Hello, Darien."

* * *

Darien's mind seemed to go blank except for the quick moments of the competition.

"The judges would like to pick you all, but I'm afraid there can only be one winner!" There is was. The confidence he had, had during the dance wavered right after he saw Raye. He couldn't look any more un-macho in front of her today. Then again, who was less macho than the pixie she had chosen over him?

The whole room waited on baited breath. A baby cried in the distance. A lion quickly devoured its prey in the heart of the grasslands. All of this happened as he watched the announcer open the envelope. The scene went through my mind like slow motion. "And the winner is……Diamond and his beautiful partner Raye Hino! Congratulations winners and the best of luck next year for all of the others."

Except those weren't the words he expected to hear.

Darien blinked slowly. He would have laughed at the horror barely being concealed on his partners face if hadn't gone blind with rage at seeing Raye hug a man that wasn't him. Ignoring his partner's pleas, he stormed out of the room. He only wondered for a second if she would find a ride home alright. He needed time to think about this.

A long time.

He realized he had not acknowledged Raye's greeting while drowning in his own thoughts. A flattering flushed darkened his tan skin making his blue eyes more vivid than usual.

"Raye," he replied laconically. He didn't know if he wanted to hug her or yell at her for what she did. The latter was looking startlingly better. "Come back to gloat? Or did you just come back to retrieve the knife still wedged in between my shoulder blades?" He felt a surge of anger at the wounded look in her eyes.

"Darien it was nothing personal, I swear! I didn't know how much I wanted him until he was up for grabs! I never meant to hurt you. You just…" She left the sentence unfinished, but somewhere in his conscience he knew. That didn't stop the pain from clouding his mind. "What Raye? Not blond enough?"

"I resemble that comment," Andrew yelled from wherever he was hiding. The studio girls were kind enough to give him enough bruised shins to last a while.

"Did I not love you well enough? Finish your sentence, Miss Hino." His face was red but not from embarrassment. "Was I not rich enough? Was the SEX bad? I don't remember you ever complaining!"

The people around them started talking in hushed whispers. He knew the sex and money would start many of the more gossipy girls. His sexual prowess was well established despite the angry comment. All that mattered was her reason for her recent betrayal. She stomped one pedicured foot harshly.

"Dammit, it wasn't any of that! You don't follow the rules! You never win because moves are too risky! You do routines we don't practice and skip steps that judges look for! That's not what I'm looking for in the relationship. I need more than you are willing to give up." Her chest heaved with her rant. An emotion Darien had never seen blazed in her eyes. Was that passion? His comment was barely a whisper and Raye had to strain her ears to hear it.

"But was it ever the love?"

Raye looked stunned before she regained her resolve. If she was going to be free to love she had to make him aware.

"I would have said 'no' earlier, but know I'm not so sure, Darien."

She gazed at him sadly, violet eyes darkening with her emotions. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Let me ask you a question, Darien. You ask me if it was the love. You say you love me, but were you ever _in_ love with me?" She watched Darien's eyes widen and his brows disappear into the fringe of his hair. Was he in-

No. He wouldn't have this turned back on him. "What's the difference? Love, in love they're both the same!" She just shook her head sympathy lingering in her eyes.

"You still don't understand, do you?" she gave a dry, humorless laugh. He looked consfused when she made a clucking sound and shook her head. "Fine. You want to know what I want, Darien? I want someone who can love me more than dance or himself. I'm tired of being held back and being put second! I want Diamond to come here right now and take me away from all of this! Away from…" She paused and her voice had a little more strength to it.

"Away from you."

"I want to be loved like I deserve to be. I found that with Diamond. You need to understand. I loved you Darien. I really did. But if you can't love me back…then I need to move on." She walked up him and placed her hands on the sides of his face. His first instinct was to lean into the caress, but he jerked away as if stung. Raye would not be turned away. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his and gave her one last kiss.

Sweet. Chaste. Filled with every emotion she could put into it. Everything she felt. Everything…

But love.

"Goodbye, Darien.

* * *

The rapidly darkening sky cast of blanket of colors across the town. Vibrant reds and oranges overlapped and mingled with the subdued pinks and yellows above a certain ebony-haired man. He cursed the sky and pouted. He mentally wondered why the sky didn't match his emotions like they did in all those sappy love novels he found hidden under Andrew's mattress.

Not that he _read_ them or anything!

With the stars as his silent witness there was really nothing left to do but wander the streets. Not a safe thing to do in the middle of the night wearing a dark blue silk shirt and tight black dance pants but who cares. He wandered humming a tune with words long forgotten. What were the words to the blasted song, and when had they gotten stuck in his head? That's when he heard it. Soft music floating gently down to his open ears. A small sign stood proudly above the doorway across the street from the forlorn man.

School for Musical Advancement.

Music. A hopeful spark went through me. Where there's music there's dancing. Nothing got his mind off of things quite like dancing. Most of his fellow dancers at his own studio had ordered him to go home and get some rest. One girl had even offered to buy him a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream to get him through the night! He quickly crossed the street and found himself standing before the glass door of the school.

Then it struck him.

It wasn't exactly daytime and the last time he checked 2 AM was not a normal hour for people to be out and about. There is no way the door was unlocked for any creep, himself excluded, to walk in and rob the place. The music struck him as odd. If no one was there why were the lights and music on? Maybe they needed time alone just like him. He couldn't just invade their privacy like that. The door was looked fo a reason after all.

He leaned his forehead against the cool glass surface of the door. Warm puffs of air clouded the clean surface as he exhaled slowly. He made little squiggles and laughed at his childish antics. Using the handle for support, he leaned back to examine the stars that had chased the breathtaking sunset away-

And fell flat on his back. The door swung shut as Darien sat up dazed. Why was the door left unlocked like that? Hoping the music really was another he neared the stairs to hear the music. Cha Cha? That same old feeling coursed through his veins. Surprisingly anxious, he took the steps two at a time to get to the source of the music unaware of the soft voice barely heard above the music.

----------------------------------------

1-2 cha cha cha. Cross body lead, damn!"

Serena flopped to the floor in an ungraceful heap. She had been told to close up by Mrs. Morales and had decided to stay behind a little later. A little later turned into-. She groaned as she peeked through long black lashes to the clock on the wall.

2 AM.

She didn't even stay up till this hour for food!

Her stomach whined in agreement as she rested her weary feet. Her strappy shoes were scuffed and worn after nearly twisting her ankle twice. Her morale was severely low and she wished she hadn't passed up the chance to grab a bite with a few of the friendlier dancers. Another angry growl for her stomach interrupted her musing. Hours had passed and she was still far from getting the new and complex rhythm right before recital. She blew her bangs out of her face.

She was glad she was alone for she must have made quite a sight drenched in sweat and stumbling over her two small feet. She grabbed her towel wiping away most of the sweat and stared dejectedly at the small radio still playing her music. Her mind replayed her earlier class spat with a certain nemesis.

'What's the matter? Poor little Serena can't keep up?'

The words had echoed through the room hours after the owner herself had cockily left the building.

A new wave of determination spread through her at those words. He limbs felt loose and her feet felt light as a feather. What did they know? Cicita had been dancing longer than Serena and for some reason still hadn't been moved up to the next class level. Imagine the look on her face if Serena made it there first! The image of Cicita shocking daggers and spewing fire was entertaining to say the least.

She stood up with a new strength to her and turned the music up so it filled the whole room with its wonderful melody.

Her lids lowered as her lashes grazed her soft cheeks. Maybe she was approaching the dance wrong. Perhaps the feeling had to come before the moves themselves. She heard the soft beat of the drums and swayed her hips. One hip would jerk harder when the beat was emphasized. Guitars and maracas where still in the back round as she let her feet speak for the drums and her hips be the guitar. The horns carried her body through the routine the class had been learning all afternoon. As the song went into a log drum and horn duet she leapt off the path of routine and used the moves she thought looked best in the break.

This was fun. This was the dancing that made her smile when she was alone in her room dancing to please no one but herself. Her mirthful smile turned into giggles as her dancing took a wild turn into random spins and leaps. When she fell to the floor dizzy the giggles turned into full out laughs. The music came to a stop as her CD ceased to play.

A clapping sound broke her out of her euphoria.

She froze like a deer caught in headlights as the clapping died down. Serena expected it to be some pervert off of the streets who had come to have his dirty way with her. She expected him to have a leery grin on his face and lord knows what in his pants. She shuddered. What she didn't expect was for her own blue hued eyes to meet with another beautiful pair of cerulean eyes. She blushed and turned her eyes to the floor.

She tried to hide the perusal of her eyes as they traveled up his well muscled legs covered in black pants. Her stare landed on his crotch and she quickly tore her eyes away by going further up. She prayed he couldn't see her reaction behind her thick bangs as she devoured the sight of him in a shirt the matched his eyes so well and clung to him in places Serena could bear to ponder over for too long. When she finally realized her gawking had not been short she looked back into his eyes and he was…

-smirking. He was giving her a look that plainly said she had been caught eyeing his goodies and for far too long. Desperately in need something to do to be away from the strange man she rushed over to the corner to turn off her music. She now was aware that he had been clapping for her after she danced.

How much had he seen? She felt naked and violated at being seen in a moment of freedom in front of a complete stranger. The feeling that it was her fault for staying and not locking up in case someone did see the window crossed her mind. She didn't even realize he was speaking to her over her panicking personality. Be polite to the pretty killer, Sere. You never know when he could snap and slice you up into little pieces for his piranha collection after he hangs your hair above his bed with the rest of the missing girls.

She wondered if she would live if she jumped out of the third story.

Darien eyed the nervous female wondering why she kept looking from him to the window a few feet away. He shrugged it off as nothing as focused his attention back o the petite blond. "You're pretty good, but you lost both your form and footing a lot. I'm sure someone has told you about you rhythm plenty of times. Atrocious!" He closed the distance between them and took the stance as her partner. His hands wandered into territory she wasn't comfortable with as he adjusted her footing with his cool hands on her bare legs. The goosebumps were immediate.

He felt her stiffen under his guidance not used to people not following his dance direction. He may not follow the rules, but he did know what he was talking about. He raised one brow innocently wondering why she looked she feverishly red. Serena clenched and unclenched her hands by her sides. Why was he still touching her?

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you don't remove your hands right now I'll be forced to remove them for you. _Painfully_."

The words came out tense and clipped and he realized his need to fox incorrect posture was not familiar to the girl he had never met before. She growled when his did not move. He lifted his hands in a placating gestured and back up a few feet. Even Serena was a little surprised. She did not feel totally safe with this stranger but knew the chances of him being a killer who knew dance posture and was correcting it before dawn were very slim.

Darien felt a little stung to be rejected by two girls in one day. Technically two since it was morning now. "Relax. I was just trying to help you out. You have little potential from what I've seen anyway." He gave her glare that could have killed her right there and she was hit with the full force of his wonderful eyes. She shock her head as if to rid it of her impure thoughts. This guy was attractive, but his attitude killed it for her. The last the she needed was another Cicita to make her so-called life miserable.

She gave him her best unladylike snort before picking up her things and dignity to leave. Her pigtails still shimmered under the moonlight filtering in through the windows. She was barely out of the classroom before she felt him grip her wrist in his solid hold. "Wait."

"Let me go." Her voice was low and dangerous. Cicita's teasing she could take for she put up with it three times a week. This man was a different story. She didn't know a thing about him and yet he judged her like a familiar. She tried to ignore the feeling that swept through her whenever his skin made contact with hers. He noticed her shiver and was afraid he had scared her with his entrance and treatment. He ran his free hand through his unruly locks.

"Don't be mad. I didn't mean for it to come out like it did. Am I forgiven, meatball head?"

Her resolve to not be nice to the man dissolved was final shriek and she was ready to accept his apology when her new 'nickname' registered. "Meatball head? _**Meatball head**_?!" Her body shock with astounding rage and she struggled to control the urge to either cry or break his neck. How dare he? First he insults her then he gives her the most _idiotic_ nickname she had ever heard. Meatball head, indeed! She wondered if she could get away with hiding his body in the dumpster downstairs until he just shrugged his shoulders aloofly.

"If anyone is the rude one it's you. You haven't even told me your name. Besides, it fits you!" He poked one round bun as if expecting something to leap out and say 'surprise!'.

"How did get your hair to do that anyway? Haven't you ever heard of normal pigtails, Meatball head?" She sputtered choking on her rage before she noticed she hadn't told him her name. She almost apologized but stopped herself. **He** came in uninvited and accosted _her_! Why should she tell a complete peeping tom she doesn't know _her_ name? The rage returned full force.

"It _fits_ me? You come in her dictating me like the freaking King of Sheba, touching me like some perv, telling me I'm rude for not giving _my_ name, and then call me meatball head because you think it **fits me**?" Her eyes narrowed. He nodded his head looking at her like she was slow.

"_Yes_…"

So Serena did the sensible thing.

She poked him in the chest with one pointy nail. "Let me tell you something, your majesty. I came here to practice my dancing alone until you snuck in her and ruined everything. You may have thought you were HELPING, but believe it or not I don't need your two cents added on to the million dollar deposit I have already! So why don't you do me a favor and go. play. in. traffic! Each word was punctuated with another painful poke in the chest. He may have been a head taller than her, but she'd be damned if he pushed her around on top of his horse.

This was interesting. Instead of being thoroughly chastised or offended he was intrigued. This girl was obviously off of her rocker to think she could scare him into submission with that face of hers. She didn't know who he was and complained of hi touching her, but that did not stop her from poking him full or little holes. He leaned down, his warm lips a hair's breadth from her own cupid bow mouth. Unconsciously she closed her eyes when his warm breath fanned across her face. Was this weird man going to kiss her?

"Dinner."

"What?" Serena's eyes snapped open. Her mind was a haze of hormones as she struggled to comprehend what the hell he was talking about. Dinner, with him? She still didn't even know his name and he wanted to have dinner. She shocked him by rapping her fist across his forehead. "_Hello_ is anyone there?" She continued to knock hoping for an answer until he grabbed the hand to stop her from knocking him unconscious.

"You, me, and dinner tomorrow at 6." He released her small hands from his iron clad grip. She held back her anger at his presumptuousness and sniffed huffily at the power with which he had held her in place. Didn't he think of anyone but himself?

"Take offense, I would never want to be seen anywhere with you in public." He chuckled darkly before leaning down seductively whisper in her ear.

"Who said it was at a restaurant?"

His hand had somehow found its way to her backside when he distracted me with that evil, evil voice of his. He left a quick peck on her unsuspecting cheek and sowly made his way to the exit. That cheeky bastard! She stormed out calling after him and caught him before he went down the steps. "Excuse me." Her voice was a sultry timbre she hadn't even heard herself. He paused and she could practically _feel_ the smirk radiating off of him as she tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

He turned around as if expecting what was coming next. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow?" He flashed that stupid smile while she cursed her stupid stomach for having butterflies whenever he looked at her with those eyes in his stupid head.

Her smile was saccharine sweet as she drew closer to him. Her voice came out as more of a purr when she spoke. "Mmm, something like that."

Didn't his mother ever tell him to expect the unexpected?

* * *

Sorry this was a little late! Family came over and I just couldn't concentrate like I wanted to. Sadly, with school and exams coming up I might not be able to update as often as I would like. Be on the lookout for the next update!

Love to you All!


	3. Unwanted

**Disclaimer: Don't own SM or Strictly Ballroom! Don't sue! Don't sue!**

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 3**

**Unwanted **

**(Chapter revised: 5/16/07)**

* * *

There were certain points in his life that reminded Darien how much being him sucked. 

There was that time he had wanted to carry his birthday cake to the table himself like a big boy. In his excitement he had forgotten that the slip-n-slide was by the back door. Long story short, the cake had been soggy and he had cried in front of all of his friends.

Or the time his shorts, which were too big for him, had fallen off in the public pool and he'd been forced to sneak to the life guard wearing a silly, grinning turtle inner tube around his hips. Everyone had glared at him as they cleared the pool so he could find his trunks.

Then there was Raye leaving him for that frou-frou fake, Diamond, and most recently getting turned down by a perfect stranger.

Darien slumped down on the cool leather recliner in his dark apartment. He hadn't bothered to turn the lights on and was now watching the shadows lengthen beneath the moonlight while traffic zoomed by outside his darkened haven. The darkness gave him plenty time to sulk, which probably wasn't healthy.

Not only did he get turned down, but now he had a black eye for his try at charitable work. Her lack of interest is the only thing that prompted him to ask her out.

And she had refused!

You would think she would be ecstatic to go on a date with him. Look at him! Deep blue eyes, charming smile, charisma, and in great shape. He was a catch by his standards, and it wasn't like she was the prettiest girl in the world.

Sort of mousy, really.

Her coke bottle glasses had to be ancient. Could she even see anything out of them anymore? Darien's eyes crinkled in amusement thinking that that was the reason she had such a hard time dancing; she couldn't see her feet!

He thought back to the spaghetti and meatballs that came like strings out of her prudish little head. Maybe if she washed it often and stopped wearing it in that ridiculous style…

She definitely wasn't Miss America and she still had turned him down!

Raye was much prettier.

And she didn't want him either. He begrudgingly admitted that _she_ didn't have glasses to obstruct her view of him.

Raye…

Now he was even more depressed than when he had started his inner rant. When did life start to get complicated? As if things weren't bad enough after Raye, he had to run into the female Mohammad Ali.

Women!

He shook his head to rid him of the terrible times the women had given him but soon regretted it when his right eye started to throb in pain. He hoped he never ran into that terror again.

* * *

Serena rubbed her similarly throbbing hand. Though it had been satisfying to hear his head snap with the force of her punch, she couldn't avoid the voice inside that noticed how soft it had been the second she made contact with his flesh. 

Then she remembered the horrible name had given her and brutally shoved the crazy voice in the dark recesses of her mind.

She briefly wondered how many women had been lured in with those same corny lines. She pitied them all and quickly squashed the voice that tried to substitute pity for envy. Her indignation rose as she pictured them having to deal with a…a….a womanizer like that!

Didn't he have anything better to do than prey on helpless, innocent girls?

This time she corrected her own wording. She was small but far from helpless. She had three years of kickboxing and Taebo under her belt! She also doubted, judging by his character, that any of the girls he decided to pick up were innocent.

Snorting incredulously, the girl thought about her blond counterpart. Mina would die of laughter if she heard Serena put herself under the innocent category. She'd coax the girl into talking about their encounter and then try and make it seem like Serena was on the make for him.

Which was preposterous. _Hff_.

He was sorta cute….

"MISS TSUKINO!"

Her thoughts focused so fast she was sure her brain was spinning frantically in her head. Her eyes swept the room, expecting to hear muffled laughter coming from around her. That's when Serena realized the class was empty except for Mrs. Morales, Cicita, and herself.

_Fan_tastic.

"Serena may I ask why you are still here? Class ended 5 minutes ago. And to top it all off Cici tells me you weren't following with the rest of the class. You didn't dance once!"

Serena had been in the back of the class. Mrs. Morales had moved her there in order to avoid her interfering with the other students dancing. She honestly did not recall not moving after the stretches. Yet another reason bloomed in her thoughts as to why that guy was a complete jerk.

She tapped her foot impatiently while Serena nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morales. It won't happen again." Eyes shrouded by thick, foggy, glass avoided brown at all costs. She could feel the smug satisfaction rolling off Cicita in waves. She didn't have to see the look on her face.

Blabbermouth.

"You are correct. It will NOT happen again Serena." Mrs. Morales sized her up and made her feel two feet tall all at the same time.

"Not only is your performance becoming very poor, but the class has surpassed you drastically. I will not tolerate imperfection. Nor will I tolerate you harassing the other students!" Cicita must have told her what happened yesterday.

She should have known the little stool pigeon would squawk.

"I am afraid your stay at this academy has been worn out. Please leave before I have you removed myself."

Her brown eyes were cold and unfeeling. Serena could do nothing but nod and keep her tears from spilling over. The teacher who had given her such a hard time brushed past her without a word. Cicita started to do the same.

As the broken girl gathered her things Cicita decided to have the last words knowing it would make her blood boil.

"Adios, Serena."

And that was it.

* * *

"I just wanted to pull her hair out, Lita!" A girl stalked irately around a room while a curly haired brunette watched calmly. She didn't want to admit the clam was slowly morphing into exasperation. 

"I can't get her smug little face out of my head. That stupid, stupid…stupidhead!" Her mind was slowly running out of bad things to call her. Hours of ranting had depleted her insult reserve. Serena then turned huffily back to her tall friend.

"And do you know what she said as she left?" Lita placed another sundae within her reach, careful not to get to close while Serena was in such a mood.

"Adios, Serena."

Serena looked up shocked before her ice cream covered nose bloomed into a sheepish flush. Lita briefly entertained the thought of Serena looking like the cherry on top.

"I've told you that part, huh Lita?"

"That's the 17th time you've told me, yes. When are you going to get over it?" She continued wiping off her kitchen table. Serena stared dejectedly at her sundae, absently playing with the cherry as she wallowed in self-pity.

"I love dancing, Lita! Don't you understand? I love dancing like you love cooking. I may not be the best at it, but the feeling I get when I dance is like…I don't know…everything!"

As soon as Serena leveled that desperate gaze on Lita, her green eyes softened. She gave Serena a reassuring pat on the head before she went back to cleaning. "Finish your sundae before it melts, Sere."

Lita understood more than Serena thought but knew that only thing she could so was support her best friend.

* * *

Elsewhere, the bane of Serena's existence was walking into a familiar arcade. Taking in the atmosphere, he carefully navigated around the hormonal teens and excitable kids that were regular at the Crown. 

Andrew had his back to the counter as he prepared yet another milkshake. The dark-haired male slumped down in the closest chair and sighed. He tried to muffled the sounds of little brats playing those idiotic Sailor V games by lying his head in his arms.

"What's up Darien? Hard day?"

A steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of the male without him having to ask. It was the only thing he ever asked for. He rubbed his temples as if to alleviate the impending headache and took a big gulp, ignoring the burning sensation on his tongue.

"You have no idea."

He closed his eyes and savored the coffee. Every sip was sweeter than the last until his nerves were finally much easier to handle. The music coming from the games seemed a little more catchy, and he felt as if the day just might get a little better.

He watched with lazy eyes as Andrew moved easily about. This job seemed second nature to him as he took a small group of girls' orders and delivered them with fast and friendly service. It wasn't until the dirty blond walked past him a third time that he froze and did a double take.

"What the hell happened to you? Did you get hit by a truck?" He leaned forward to examine the swollen yellowish-black bruise closer.

When Andrew let out a low whistle Darien steeled himself for the onslaught of questions that would follow. The girls who had ordered had decided to stay at the bar and flirt with the cute server and had been too curious to avoid hearing new gossip from the other cute ebony-haired guy.

They all leaned in closer to her the juicy details. Darien gave the girls a glare that did not deter them and ran his hands through his already tousled hair. He heard feminine sighs and both he and Andrew rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"This thing was worse, Andy." I swear if I had been any less of a man I would have feared for my more valuable parts. Andrew gave him a skeptical look as if to say he didn't believe a word that was being said.

"Then what in the world was it that gave you that thing?" He pointed his long finger in the direction of Darien's right eye as he picked up a milkshake glass to dry.

"A woman."

The glass Andrew was holding shattered and lay forgotten on the floor as Andrew stared incredulously at his friend. There was silence until the giggles, which were undoubtedly female, started at his side. They did not try to muffle their mirth at hearing such information and Darien wished murder was legal.

"A **WOMAN**?!"

Andrew didn't know whether to stand mouth agape and be shocked or try in admiration to find the woman that had taken her wrath out on Darien's face. Not that he wasn't a tad bit sorry for his best friend, but to have seen Darien get taken down a few notches by a woman must have been a sight to behold.

People would buy tickets to see that kind of gold!

The blond was brought back into reality when Darien made a nervous gesture with his hands.

"I don't think they heard you in _Toronto_!" He spoke in hushed tones. He just laughed out loud and moved to refill his cup. Darien tried to ignore the stupid wistful look his stupid friend had on his stupid face.

"Sorry..sorry it's just I never thought I'd see the day," he said without a bit of remorse in his tone.

"Yeah, yeah, just get back to work there's nothing to see here." Andrew stayed put and gave a smug smile. "Since I am the owner of the fine establishment, I think I'll take a break for a few minutes!" He ignored the groan of disapproval and put down a sign noting his break was due.

Darien knew he had lost and watched as the other bane of his existence smiled disarmingly.

He hated his life.

* * *

Now where was she going to find a decent class in the middle of the season? It was hard enough to get into Mrs. Morales' class. A familiar set of rounded buns bobbed in frustration as she scanned the school listings on the public library computer. 

She was given a sliver of hope at all of the classes still available so late into the season. She gave a tiny squeal but quickly apologized when the librarian shushed her coldly. She quickly wrote down the classes and their locations before scurrying out of the library, careful not to trip down the steep steps.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad?

**(4 hours later)**

This was **bad**. The park was emptying with the slow descent of the sun. She felt a slight chill in the air indicating the summer heat was cooling, but she did not stir from her defeated position on the cool and uncomfortable bench.

The entire day had been a flop. She covered her tired eyes with her cool hands, trying to rub away some of the fatigue that had set in. As another gust of chilly wind seeped into her clothes she wondered why the money gods had not been gracious enough to gift her with a car. At least the walking was good for her legs.

Her shoulders shook with bitter laughter at that thought. What good were great dancers legs when she had no where to learn to dance?

Not only had none of the classes had any available space, but Mrs. Morales had made sure she could not get into any decent school based on her 'reputation'!

Having enough of the cold, Serena angrily stood up and made her way back to the main shops. As she walked she stared listlessly at the people that walked by. She took in expressions and the way lips moved as the talked with others until the smell of food and welcoming sound of beeps and music filled her senses.

Soon the crowd parted to reveal her childhood haven, the Crown Arcade. She felt the faint heat and reveled in the sounds that invaded her ears; the ringing of the bell above the entrance, and the catchy music of her favorite Sailor V game.

She wandered over the white counter feeling both nostalgic and strange. The familiar surrounding made her feel as if she never left, but the unfamiliar games and people made her feel like a stranger in someone else's home.

This definitely wasn't her generation. She scanned the faces of the younger kids and high schoolers before turning back to face the counter. She didn't look up until she heard someone stutter.

"Ser-Serena?"

She stared into uncertain green eyes and admired a handsome face. She rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses before a hint of recognition sparked in her.

"Andrew?"

She had a hard time deciding if it was really him until he gave her that same warm smile that she had almost forgotten. He spread open his long arms and waited.

"Long time no see, Sere."

A flood of memories came rushing back with that gesture and she wasted no time in flinging herself into his open arms. She buried her face in the lower part of his collar and took in his familiar scent, not caring about the stares she was sure they were receiving.

He stumbled back and against the counter to keep himself balanced. "Andrew it's been so long! How have you been? How is Lizze?" The questions kept tumbling out while Andrew just hugged back and enjoyed the reunion.

She and Andrew had been like siblings when they were younger. They had drifted apart when he got old enough to go to school and entered before her. Years passed before she saw him again and she knew that after he went to college there was little chance she would see him again.

But here he was.

"Whoa! One question at a time, Sere! Before I answer any of them I need you to do me a favor." She was speechless for a moment but nodded her head and snuggled deeper into him in order to ingrain him into her mind.

"Anything, Andrew."

He let out an uncomfortable cough and I looked up to see his beat red face and a couple of the parents who were with their kids looking on questioningly.

"Could you get off me?"

He nodded toward his waist and my legs that were wrapped around it. When had she done that? She let out a horrified and gave up trying to figure out how her legs had ended up in such a compromising position. When her legs were back on the ground and her arms released from there death lock around his neck she giggled nervously.

"Opps…"

* * *

Serena was humming happily as she took another sip from her milkshake. Her hair swayed as she twisted the stool back and forth. She was waiting impatiently for Andrew to return. The milkshake was cool and delicious as it slid languidly down her throat. 

When had the man learned to make such good food?

He used to burn water like she burned cereal! How was it the time had be so unkind and left her as the only one of her friends to have problems in the kitchen? After the cookie incident, Lita wouldn't even let her near the microwave, much less the oven. She skulked in the unfairness of it all while giving a death glare to all who dared to cross her path.

"What have you been up to, Sere?"

Her startled her out of scaring the kid making faces at her through the arcade window. He watched her brow furrow and she took another long sip of her milkshake before answering. "I'm dancing now…well I was dancing." He looked confused and waited for her to elaborate.

She couldn't resist taking another sip. What was in this shake, crack? "I got kicked out! It was horrible! This little J. lo wannabe brat got me kicked out for no reason! Now no decent school will even consider me!"

She drowned her sorrows in the rest of her milkshake, her only real friend in the world. It was comforting and was always there when she- it-it was EMPTY! She sucked and pulled and finally gave a last whimper of defeat. Even her milkshake hated her. Andrew let out a chuckle before taking away the milkshake and leaving her with the straw still in her mouth.

She was so caught up in her shake's betrayal that she looked bewildered before finally composing herself. She sniffed in gratitude and gave the man a watery smile when he came back with a bigger glass. He told her it was 'in case of emergencies' and made a smaller shake for himself.

With her faithful straw still in her mouth she dipped her head back toward her shake and began anew. The blond male just shook his head at her antics before commenting on her earlier statement.

"Somehow I doubt that she got you kicked out for no reason. With all the time we spent together I learned two things: with you, there is ALWAYS a reason, and trouble seems to follow you everywhere. My friends used to warn me to stay away from you if I knew what was good for me." He shook his head theatrically and gave her a miserable glance.

"If only I had listened…"

"…"

"Ow! I forgot how hard you punch."

* * *

Andrew watched in awe as Serena finished off her fourth milkshake. His mind wandered back to the predicament she was in. Serena needed a dance instructor. His friend needed someone who was not Raye. Maybe he could kill the proverbial two birds with one stone? 

Her deep intake of air tugged him from his musings. He glanced her way to find the crazy girl coming up for air only to finish up the rest of her milkshake. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Serena felt a burning between her eyes.

He was staring at her. _Intently_.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She quirked her lips nervously, moving quickly to wipe the milkshake that was dripping down her chin.

"What kind of dancing did you do Serena?" He watched her expression carefully. It seemed her whole being changed as her eyes glazed over in joy. It only lasted a second before she scrunched her nose up in an endearing way.

"Salsa. Well Latin dances to be general."

Serena studied his expression just like the man before her had done. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it with a snap. Maybe she shouldn't bother him. She flopped forward on the counter; arms outstretched, and felt the cold condensation before spotting the tasty culprit.

Andrew's shake.

Her brows raised, and a smile to rival the Cheshire cat split her face. His shake stood there cold, lonely, and oh so delicious. She looked around and could practically hear mission impossible playing in her mind. Slowly, she inched her way over to the forbidden shake. She briefly spared a glance in Andrew's direction.

Clear.

Inch by inch her hand slid the beautiful glass over to her side. She wouldn't drink it all. Just a little sip to quench her thirst. He wouldn't even miss it!

She was so close. The drink was situated in front her doe eyes as she pulled the straw to her mouth. Her eyes closed in rapture as her mouth closed over the straw. Just a little tast-"I GOT IT!"

Dammit.

"What? Huh?"

Her hair tapped her face lightly and she struggled to right her glasses, which had slipped and were hanging precariously by one ear. She knew if she could see her face she would look like she had gotten her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry! I was just so thirsty, and it looked so lonely. It was just a little sip. Inanimate objects have feelings too! You should-"

He wasn't even looking at in her direction.

He had turned around and was pacing while he mumbled to himself. The guilt faded away into glee at being sneakier than she thought. She looked up at him again. Distracted he was. _Very_ distracted. Ho hum!

She decided it out of the goodness of her own heart to help him. She would just relieve him of the duty of having to finish the whole shake by himself . She quickly snatched the shake back and smothered the greedy cackle that was soon to follow.

She swung her legs happily as she took a sip of Andy's superb dairy delight. She only looked up again to observe his hilarious thinking ritual, stopping his pacing only to mumble and start up again a minute later.

* * *

What a...lovely site they made. Customers walked up to the counter but thought twice at seeing the scene before them. 

A crazy blonde with an interesting hairstyle was humming, loudly and off-key, while spinning in circles on a stool. In her hands, a half empty (or half full for you optimists) milkshake was being held as if it were the secret to life and was forbidden to be seen by human eyes.

The owner of the fine establishment was pacing frantically behind the counter and was obvious oblivious to the stares they were receiving. He never faltered in his pacing and proceeded to mutter words that made no sense under his breath.

The sound of his hands slamming down on the counter startled her.

"Honey bunches of oats!"

She watched in horror as her milkshake started to fall towards the tile. With cat-like reflexes she never knew she had, she snatched it out of the air and continued with her forbidden affair.

"Serena I think I know how to solve your problem." Blue eyes met green with a hint of madness in them. She tried to sound nonchalant seeing as she held his milkshake in her greedy little palms.

"Oh?"

Andrew nodded emphatically. "He's a friend of mine. Don't give me that look, I do have friends now!" Serena just snorted. "Anyway this friend is looking for a new dance partner since his old one sort of left him out to dry."

Serena looked suspicious. "Uh huh…"

"And you need a dance teacher! It would all work out. You would get taught for free and he would have a partner for competitions. He's practically the best there is….well…besides this one guy who keeps beating him, but to_may_toes, to_mah_toes! Are you up for it?"

Serena was heart deep in milkshake before she realized Andrew had directed a question at her.

"Huh...oh sure whatever."

His eyes practically sparkled with a new light as she went back to enjoying her shake. Maybe she should be a little worried as to what she just agreed to. The man was obviously off his rocker. She would just have to trust that he hadn't asked her to do something scandalous like sell her body on the street so he could raise the extra money to buy the new Sailor V game.

She was now calmly enjoying her shake at the same time his hand searched blindly for his shake. "I swear I'm so underappreciated. Here I go saving peoples lives with my genius and I barely get any recognition. When he felt air, his confident expression quickly turned confused.

"Serena have you seen my-"

He looked up at Serena to ask for her help and a look of recognition sweep across his features. The hollow sound of an empty glass reached his ears as the blond finished off the last of his milkshake. She looked up guiltily and cast a sheepish glance to the now empty milkshake.

"Umm…sorry?"

"_**Serena**_!"

* * *

Darien watched with fascination as yet another dancer went tumbling to the floor and struggled into a posing split. He put his head in his hands and mumbled tiredly through his fingers, "Thank you, but the position is to be filled by someone with _talent_. NEXT!" 

"Should I have come with a routine ready?"

Darien wondered if God liked torturing him.

"What do you want you bastard?" He just stood there and smiled that same smug grin. The bruise had yet to fully heal. It was now in the yellow green stages with smudges of purple still visible. He had made sure to take pictures everyday since the bruise occurred. It made him feel infinitely better.

"Hey, now is that anyway to talk to the guy who just might have the answer to your prayers?"

"You mean you finally agreed to let me date your sister?" Deep azure eyes watched in humor as his sputtering friend turned many shades of red.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

His nostrils flared and Darien had the smarts to put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok I get the point already. Besides, she already told me I'm not her type."

Darien just barely managed to dodge the tackle. Outside, many anxious girls looked on in worry at the sounds coming from behind the foreboding door. Andrew breathed deeply and realized that beating Darien black and blue would not help Darien.

It would just make Andrew feel better. So he straightened out his clothes and put his confident grin back onto his, in his opinion, handsome face.

"I found you a partner."

"Explain."

Andrew was a bit perturbed by the time he was done with his explanation. The whole time Darien had seemed to do everything but listen. Now he was leaning back in his chair with two feet on the small table in front of him.

"Well? What do you think?"

"…"

Andrew wanted so badly to kick the two remaining legs of the wooden chair out from underneath his long-time friend.

Darien contemplated his answer. He did need a competent partner. If he didn't get one soon Diamond would practically win by default. The logical thing to do would be to accept the girl Andrew had found to replace Raye.

"No."

His mouth dropped open and he visibly struggled for words. "Why the heck not?" I've seen the talent out there and you'd have better luck finding a dancer with no legs!"

Darien did not want his friend to win this argument. "I'm sure there's someone out there good enough. I did see a redhead who looked like she could dance." He shrugged noncommittally.

"She was on _crutches_, you nutter."

"The cast might be off by the time competition gets here."

"How will she practice with one leg? Do you expect to drag her around the room?"

Darien was at a loss. He didn't want a girl Andrew picked to turn out to be better than anyone he would have picked, but at the same time the auditions were going nowhere fast. He sighed in defeat knowing Andrew would not leave it at a simple no.

"How do I know she can dance? Does she have any rhythm? Have YOU seen her dance before? And most importantly, is she cute?"

Andrew's shoulders hunched in the imitation of a shrug. "I haven't exactly seen her dance. You COULD say she's cute in her own little way. But she's a fast leaner and loves to dance."

"In other words she's hideous."

His head shot up, appalled. "NO! I didn't say that! She's just very unique."

Darien knew exactly what he meant. The girl probably collected and talked to her stuffed animals as a hobby.

"Let me guess she has a great 'personality'. You know that's old maid in guy language." His eyes watched in mirth as Andrew looked everywhere but at him. This was the perfect time to mock him. Because, what were friends for?

"What? I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you." A tick was starting to develop right at the corner of his blond friend's jaw.

"At least meet her."

Darien had to submit to his curiosity. This wasn't like his friend at all. He must really like this girl to go through all this trouble of not smashing a hole in the wall. Why not take the chance? He didn't have to pick her.

"Why not?"

* * *

A slender figure stood outside of a very deserted arcade. The lone figure cursed irritably and paced back and forth, willing the doors to magically open and let her in. She slumped against the wall and cursed the existence of a very soon to be dead blond. 

Because it ought to be a sin against God to be awake this early on a Friday.

Serena stood determinedly in front of the darkened glass doors. It was a showdown of wills. Just when she was about to kick in the door Andrew jogged up the street. Wanting to hug him and shoot him at the same time, she stayed put to avoid being sent to prison and being cell mates with a hairy woman named Bertha.

He muttered a breathless apology before unlocking the door and turning on the lights. It took him at least ten minutes to fully acknowledge her. In a comforting gesture she grabbed the light jacket she was wearing tighter.

It may have been early summer, but it still got a little chilly in the early morning. Especially when you had her version of next to nothing on.

Andrew turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Did you bring it?"

The way he said it made her feel like she was in the middle of a dangerous drug drop-off. Opting to get comfortable instead, she shrugged the jacket off and ignored his question. "Now you want to talk. No, 'Serena, how are you? I'm sorry to wake you up so **early** in the morning. I'm glad you could come. _Milkshake_, Serena?'.

Serena felt slightly uncomfortable in one her old practice dresses. The soft pink color complemented her well and the dress was just snug enough to fit. The front fell modestly to her knees and trail slightly longer in the back, which she liked a lot.

Unfortunately the thin straps that led to a low cut diamond back were what made her uncomfortable. Andrew watched interestedly as she fell into the flexible stretches of a dancer before moving to set up shop.

"What was the point of this? Why do you want me to wear this stuff? Are you going to answer me? Andrew!" Startled he looked up from the cash register.

"You'll see." He gave an annoying wink that drove her crazy with curiosity.

She stomped huffily in her frustration and wondered how two people could make her feel like she was back in high school again. Andrew was the first of course. The other was that sort of handsome pain in the butt that had practically molested her in the dance studio.

Hoping all those movies she had seen had some truth to them, Serena snuck up behind Andrew. She leaned over so the only thing touching Andrew was her lips on his ear. He held down a shiver and stiffened when she blew hotly in his ear.

"Andrew…I don't want to wait. I really want to know **NOWWWW**!" Satisfied that he would be partially deaf for the next few minutes, she sat down to enjoy the quiet atmosphere. She did not ask for her milkshake. Andrew had limited her to a milkshake a day for a week to punish her for taking his without asking.

Meanie.

He rubbed his ear and glared at the deafening girl. She just smiled and waved her hands in a 'go on!' gesture.

"I found a teacher for you. Before he even considers taking you on he wants to see you and what you can do. He should be here any minute now, actually."

She listened attentively and wiped the bit of fog off of her glasses. She was actually really excited to get dancing again, but she didn't have a routine.

Blond hair whipped around in anticipation as the melodic ringing of the bell signaled the entrance of the person who she appreciated greatly for considerin-

"YOU!"

* * *

Done. This took much longer than I expected to switch point of views. I think it's a bit boring in some places because I got tired of retyping things, but I tried to add some more humor. Hope it worked. 


	4. Not You Again!

WHOMAHGOSH! I'm still revising. If anyone still reads these…I'm doing my best to revise this next week. A big thanks to those of you who encourage me to continue.

_Last Time:_

_She listened attentively and wiped the bit of fog off of her glasses. She was actually really excited to get dancing again, but she didn't have a routine._

_Blond hair whipped around in anticipation as the melodic ringing of the bell signaled the entrance of the person who she appreciated greatly for considerin-_

_"YOU!" _

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 4**

**Not**_** You**_** Again!**

**revised 1/16/08**

* * *

This had to be some sick joke. 

Serena inaudibly groaned as a subtle pounding formed at the back of her eyelids. She closed her eyes in exasperation and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

If this situation was a joke, then the jerk by the door had to be the punch line. A cool gaze inspected him through her dark lashes as inconspicuously as possible. Surprisingly, he didn't look any better than her. Judging by the tense way he was carrying himself, it looked like he was ready to hightail it out of there as fast as his long, sinewy jean clad legs could carry him.

Wait.

What?

Andrew dug his finger into his collar. Was it just him, or had it gotten a tad bit tense in his arcade? He cautiously avoided standing too close to the blonde glaring daggers at the ketchup stain on his apron.

Serena wanted to do much worse than glare at the blonde man. The napkin in her hand had been ripped to shreds in her relentless wrath, and Andrew had a feeling he was next.

"This had better be your idea of a sense of humor or, so help me, I'll kill you." The feel of her hands wringing around his scrawny neck was so tempting, her fingers were twitching.

Andrew's brows furrowed as he stood between the ebony-haired rock and the blond hard place. "Do you two _know_each other? Darien? Serena?"

The two people in question leveled twin glares in his direction. He voiced his question again but received no physical response. Instead, the temperature in the room dropped so harshly he chanced a glance at the thermostat.

First it was hot enough to fry an egg on his back and now he could ice skate across the floor. Who were these people, Jason and Freddy?

Andrew directed his gaze toward Serena. She seemed to be contemplating something intensely. Her bottom lip was always the victim of a thoughtless nibbling habit when she thought too hard.

So Darien was the guy's name. Serena tucked the bit of info away for storage in case she ever got tired of using insults in its place. To top it all of, Darien had regained his composure and had replaced his look of nauseated shock with that smirk that made her want to be sick all over his hideous jacket.

Prat.

The subtle pounding behind her eyes was now a full fledged migraine and she mentally went about calling him every curse word she could think of and more. Lita would be proud and disappointed in her at the same time. The teen swallowed the bile rising in the back of her throat and stretched her arms nonchalantly above her head.

"Are you following me around, creep? It's funny cause, somehow, I never pinned you as the stalking type. I guess you never judge a book by its cover after all."

Darien's whole demeanor changed as his pride bubbled to the surface. Did she just...?

Startling blue eyes darkened to almost black as he bent to fully appraise her from head to toe.

"And you're looking particularly mousy today. Enlighten me, meatball head, when was the last time _you_ actually picked up a book that didn't have pictures in it?" Darien feigned interest while Serena stewed over the direct insult to her intelligence. Of course she read more than Sailor V comics! How dare he?!

Andrew was a bit perplexed and tried not to look like he was hiding behind the counter, 'cause he wasn't. How did these two not only meet, but form such a volatile bond?

Serena, speechless in her rage, sighed in defeat knowing this round had gone to him. Her forefingers went up to message her still throbbing temples. Why, oh why, did men have to be such pains?

"Tell me anything, Andrew. Just _**please**_ don't tell me he's the reason you woke me up so early in the damn morning."

Andrew chuckled uneasily at the not-so-bubbly girl's mood. Darien folded his arms and leaned casually across the nearest counter. "Yeah, Andrew. Do tell."

"Well actually-" Once again, two pairs of ominous glares caused his speech to die on his lips. "Yes." He nervously scratched the back of his head hoping it was still attached to his shoulders when this was over with.

The sound of Serena's head hitting the counter was the first thing he heard. She then started groaning about breakfast and how God must be laughing at her. Her rant was interrupted when Andrew cleared his throat and gestured toward Darien, Satan himself.

"Darien is looking for a new salsa partner. I told him about you and, as you can see, here we are!" His smile faltered when neither of the room occupants moved from their sullen positions.

The silence, though unbearable, was not necessarily a bad thing. Serena didn't have many other choices this late in the game and looked like she might be considering being Darien's partner! That is, until Darien opened his fat mouth.

"You can't expect me to dance with that bowlegged brat." Darien narrowed his eyes to match his superior tone.

"But, if I need someone to hold my towel I'll call you."

Andrew slapped his forehead and waited for the explosion that was sure to come. Serena's stool could be heard scraping the floor as she stood up angrily.

Serena may be civilized and calm on most days but he was plucking her last nerve. Her gaze turned icy as she stepped closer to him; noses practically touching as his hot breath fogging her thick glasses.

"What. did. you. just. say?" Her words game out in a menacing growl.

He smiled like that bastard he was before repeating his earlier words. "I _said_ If I need someone to hold my towel I'll call you."

Serena backed up before she did something drastic. Normally she would have cried at a comment like this but her pride was at stake. So she did the one the he did understand.

She punched him.

Again.

* * *

It was a strange sight to see. A hot-tempered blonde was sitting in the corner while Andrew tried to calm a dark haired man long enough to put ice on his newest black eye.

He knew he never should have come! Every time he got involved with Andrew things like **this** happened. Darien's eyes closed as a vengeful growl escaped his throat when a group of teens passing by snickered.

Stupid teens.

It figures he would get this eye just **before** Andrew opened the arcade. Darien now had to sit and hide his face behind his bangs.

His reputation was bound to be shot.

"I hate you, Andrew. Not only was I wounded by that _animal_-"

Serena chose to make her presence known again by making a guttural noise in the back of her throat. His oh-so-subtle reply was to ignore her and continue.

"-but now everyone will know! Now I know why I stay away from your ideas! They always end up making _me_look bad."

He hissed the last sentence through his teeth hoping not to be overheard. Serena took her chance while his mouth was shut.

"In order for that to happen you would need to look _good_ in the first place." She giggled at her joke before hopping off her stool in the corner. She felt much better and realized she might need to vent more often.

Darien's blood boiled at the sight of her.

"I'll get you for this Meatball head." He tried to follow her movements with his good eye since the other one was slowly swelling shut. For such a small girl, she had a mean left hook.

Serena tensed at the horrid nickname.

"I suggest you keep your mouth closed before I make **that** swell shut too."

She kept her back turned, trying to her back a menacing growl. Darien knew he had hit a nerve when he mentioned her hair. Disregarding her threat, he shifted the ice pack on his eye.

"I guess you don't need that dance instructor as much as you claimed." He stood telling Andrew good-bye before taking his leave.

Serena was seeing red. All her control snapped when he was out of sight.

"How COULD you, Andrew? How could you think I would even give a pompous ass like _**HIM**_ the time of day to teach me anything!" Her breath was labored as the arcade grew deathly silent.

"I need some air. I'll...see you later." She stormed out and the arcade resumed their usual activities.

Andrew did feel bad about the situation. Darien handled the entire thing the wrong way, and the blonde knew he was going to need help on this mission.

The perfect person was just a phone call away. With a wicked grin, Andrew grabbed the phone behind the counter and dialed for his sister.

"Hello, Mina? It's an emergency."

* * *

Darien sighed in frustration while letting the hot water travel down his body in tiny rivulets. The suds traveled slowly down his taut, tan skin while he washed his troubles away.

'What a high-strung brat!'

He stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist. Serena was the last thing he wanted on his mind while in the shower. He shivered unconsciously at the thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Serena aimlessly wandered the streets until it grew dark and the stars could be seen. Her blonde hair shone under the lights streaming down from various windows.

She knew she wasn't the best dancer in the world, but Darien made her feel 10 times worse.

"Arrogant idiot."

Her foot kicked a pebble as a lone tear traveled down her face. Though she had appeared angry, his callous words echoed through her mind as she strolled along.

He had acted as if he wasn't in a jam himself. She had let him sit there and turn her into the squabbling young girl with a deafening screech. She had let him. The thought struck her so hard that she froze in her tracks.

He was trying to break her spirit, make her feel sorry for herself. But, she wasn't going to let him push her around like everyone else did. If anything...

She was going to make him pay for it.

And what better time than the present?

* * *

The ding-dong of his doorbell stopped him in his tracks before Darien could get any clothes on. Slightly damp, he padded along slowly hoping whoever it was would get the point and leave. To his chagrin, the ringing only became more persistent. 

"I'm coming! God, don't knock down my door..."

When his door swung open he was met by a startling pair of familiar blue eyes. His own dark blue orbs narrowed as a petite blonde head stormed right by his imposing figure. Her annoying feminine drawl floated out of his living room.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not up for your idiotic games! I desperately need a teacher and you, quite conveniently might I add, need a partner."

Serena marched back and forth continuing her rant. "So listen here you pain in my pigtails! Either you take my offer and teach me or I'll...I'll..."

Although his face remained neutral, Darien's eyes smirked with male pride as her gaze followed every droplet of water down his sinewy muscles and across the plains of his flat stomach.

"Towel!"

She tried to compose her frazzled nerves as she squeaked that same word over and over again. It came out as more of a gargled mantra with every step he took.

His breath fanned out across her neck as she kept her eyes trained on one drop of water that was stubbornly making its way down the smoothness of his skin.

The angry blonde hated to admit it, but oh how she wished she were that lucky little droplet.

It rolled and caressed his flesh as it descended lower and lower until the towel quickly absorbed it into its fluffy depths. Her skin took on a cherry hue when all she could think about was what was under the towel.

"See something you like?"

Only then did she regain a bit of her sense.

"Put on some clothes you flaming idiot!"

* * *

Darien came back slightly less cocky but still basking in the glory of his stupid male pride. Serena had already found a seat to recover from the surprise attack on her eyes. He smiled that _stupid_ grin of his before striking up a conversation.

"You make a good point, Meatball. You know, about the partner thing."

Serena's mouth floundered open a moment before she realized how ridiculous she must look. She idly played with a piece of her hair while staring at a piece of lint on his (expensive!) couch. The silence dragged on as until Serena could find an eloquent response.

"Huh?"

'Good going, Sere'

That annoying part of her mind the had _**no**_ life had found it's way into her thoughts. His agreement was a hell of a shocker after complaining about her skills, or lack thereof, in dance.

"I mean, you'll...do it?"

Her voice was incredulous, and she dropped her occupied piece of hair. The smile he responded with was positively wicked, and, for half of a millisecond, Serena thought of screaming bloody murder and hightailing it the heck outta there.

Instead she decided to set some things straight. Her lip found itself the victim of pearly white teeth as she thought about how to words her next few sentences. "I only have one request."

His eyebrow rose slightly. "Name it. I can't guarantee I'll agree to it, though." He smiled the same smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

A long and hard train of thought brought only one thing to mind. A wicked gleam flecked with a bit of embarrassment caught his casual gaze.

"Never, and I repeat, _never_ go around with a towel on anymore. I don't think I can take it."

Darien let a short bark of laughter before shaking her hand.

"Deal...Meatball head."


	5. Lesson One

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ALL! I thought as a gift to you all..I'd update-passes out chocolate- Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah so I kidnapped SM and company yesterday, but Naoko and her posse beat me up and took them back...-sigh- STILL don't own 'em.**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**I only have one request."**_

_**His eyebrow raised slightly. "Name it. I can't guarantee anything though." He smiled the same smile that didn't reach his eyes. She thought long and hard with only one thing coming to mind. A wicked gleam entered her mind seeing how one thing occupied it.**_

_**"NEVER go around with a towel on anymore. I don't think I can take it."**_

_**Darien let a short bark of laughter before shaking her hand.**_

_**"Deal...meatball head."**_

_**

* * *

**_**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

His eyes watched her like a hawk and she went through the basic steps. Her forehead glistened with sweat as she turn this way in that in a desperate attempt to stay on beat with the music. 

"You're off again, Serena!"

His slender finger rewound the music while she caught her breath. Sure he could tell she was agitated, but that didn't mean he had to care. She sighed that familiar sigh of hers and glared at the stubborn bang in stuck to the middle of her forehead.

The last rays of light were filtering through the open blinds. They had been at this all day with little improvement. It was easy to say she was ready for a nice hot bath.

"I'm off, am I?" She stormed over to stand in front of him. It didn't matter if she was a good head shorter than him. "Maybe if you stopped watching me like that and helped me I could learn it!" Her eyes flashed in the waning light.

That was the dumbest thing he had every heard. "What do you want me to do Meatball head? Close my eyes? What will you do when you're standing in front of a crowded room full of people?"

She blinked once, then twice.

Well **that **was an unneeded confidence taker. She definitely hadn't thought of that before. Why was she doing this again?

Darien took that as acceptance and played the music from the beginning. "Now relax and feel the beat." He stood before her and lightly put his hands around her small waist.

You'll never get anywhere until you feel the music and get the rhythm right!" Her arms rested on his shoulders as the slowly started the steps. Her steps faltered at first until the music sped up.

"Good! Now step back with your left foot." Her brow furrowed as she tried to follow his command. he stifled his groan.

"Your _other _left Serena."

Her blush crept up her graceful neck on embarrassment. "Oh, sorry."

* * *

A critical gaze followed a certain meatball headed blonde as she walked home from a tiring practice. This was going to be harder than planned. The figure stepped out of the shadows and quietly followed her as she turned corner after corner. 

As she came to an apartment townhouse Serena paused. It looked like she was looking for her key. Her back was turned on her attentive follower while she rummaged through a beat up looking bag. She held of her key triumphantly before slowly opening her door.

Now was the time.

The figure quickly rushed up and grabbed the scatterbrained blonde and shoved her through the door before closing it. Serena panicked trying to catch a glimpse of her captor. The captor said nothing as she blindfolded the young dancer and tied her to a chair.

"What do you want with me?" She wiggled her wrists feeling her breathing shallow as she listened to the captives movements.

A smirk played across the captors face. "You'll see soon enough, Serena. Soon enough."

* * *

Darien's head was full of ideas that he couldn't organize. A prominent one was of a certain clumsy dancer and her crazy ways. 

He shuddered at the emotions he had felt when his arms had lay on her waist. He knew it couldn't be want. _**Especially **_not for Serena. He must have been shuddering in fear. Well, she was better than nothing.

He sat up from his bed and wandered around his apartment. Blue eyes roamed the kitchen for something to soothe his growling stomach. His stomach pulled him to the fridge. He knew he hadn't been shopping in a while and prayed for something to eat.

There was a half-empty container of spaghetti and a moldy banana. How long had **that** been in there. Did the banana just move? He let out a small amount of breath that might have been counted as a sigh. It would have to do for the night until he could go shopping tomorrow.

Besides...

What could it hurt?

* * *

He hated his life. 

Andrew watched in morbid fascination as Darien moaned with his head in his arms. That stupid spaghetti was the wrong way to go. His complextion was tinted a beautiful green as he tried not to hurl on the nearest customer.

God knows he wanted to.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? You don't look so hot..." Darien's eyebrow twitched as he listened to his friend's obvious observation.

"Oh I'm just **fine**! Ignore any sounds or pure _pain_ that I make!" He banged his head slowly on the cool counter. A bell-like giggle sounded behind him.

"Do you always do this for people on Tuesdays or am I just special?" He froze mid slam and turned around hesitantly. His deep-blue eyes widended as his eyes slowly worked their way up long shapely legs and a petite but curvy body. Long blonde hair tumbled down her head in ringlets as her smile lit up the room.

"Serena?" Her smile widened as his eyes got closer and closer to pooping out of his head. Her head titled slightly in amusement.

"Hello...Darien."

* * *


	6. Big changes

**My muse ran away recently. So this chapter will take a lot of determination.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Movie rights aren't mine and neither is Darien in a towel.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ange Noir who only had a month to live. lol. I hope this helps your recovery!**

**I finally fixed that no breaks problem. Much easier to read!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_Do you always do this for people on Tuesdays or am I just special?" He froze mid slam and turned around hesitantly. His deep-blue eyes widened as his eyes slowly worked their way up long shapely legs and a petite but curvy body. Long blonde hair tumbled down her head in ringlets as her smile lit up the room._

"_Serena?" Her smile widened as his eyes got closer and closer to popping out of his head. Her head tilted slightly in amusement._

"_Hello...Darien."_

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 7**

**Big changes**

* * *

Serena shifted nervously from foot to foot, confidence slipping, as Darien remained emotionless.

It wasn't particularly easy.

As good as they looked - **looked** being the keyword- the heels she was donning aimed to kill her before the day was over.

She wasn't so sure about the choice of clothing either. The clothes clung to places even _she_ didn't know she had while she struggled to keep her balance . Things would have been much easier if she wasn't constantly tugging her skirt down insecurely.

Why hadn't he said anything yet? Seconds ticked by like days as his gaze traveled from one place to the other, never straying from her person. Her mind screamed at her to flee while she still could.

Too bad her body was like a deer in headlights.

His eyes slowly roved over her body taking in every little detail with a lump in his throat. She was _beautiful_. He found himself unconsciously checking to see how he looked.

Hair? Check- there was nothing he could do about his hair.-

Clothes? Only slightly rumpled...Check.

Breath? Minty fresh! Check.

Ability to talk? Working on it...

He knew the silence was overwhelming, he just didn't know what to do about it.

Obsidian locks fell into his eyes, cleverly hiding what he was thinking. For once he was truly happy with his unruly bangs. His eyes stayed hidden from the world and a certain cerulean-eyed blonde, leaving him to look wherever he pleased and not get caught.

After all, eyes were the window to the soul, were they not?

Days like this were usually pretty calm, so he didn't fail to notice when the people who did enter the arcade had their eyes glued to Serena. Her gaze made him squirm in his seat. She didn't look impatient to people walking by but he could tell.

Her dainty manicured nails thumped lightly on her forearms while her foot tapped to an unknown beat. Other than that, her face remained blank with only a hint of her smile.

Andrew was their lord and savior when he skidded to a halt beside the vibrant blonde. Darien watched in faint amusement as Andrew also tried to regain his train of thought.

"Serena, is that you?" His eyes twinkled in poorly hidden amusement.

"And are those _LEGS_ poking out from under that indecent thing you call a skirt?"

Both men watched in either amazement of amusement as she went through all the shades of red in 10 seconds flat.

Serena tried to cover up her obvious blush with anger. "You try walking in this thing all day and-"

She froze when she felt him playfully poking her thigh with a fork. He turned to Darien in astonishment while still poking the flustered blonde.

"I think they are!"

The blonde man's gaze widened dramatically. It took all his will power not to laugh as she quickly scooted away pulling her skirt down further.

"Who knew you were a girl!"

She punched him in the arm enjoying his cries of abuse. She may have looked like a new Serena but dammit if she still didn't punch like the old one.

She sat quickly in the stool next to Darien and kicked off her shoes. A look of relief ran over her face as she wiggled her toes deliciously.

Freedom!

Darien had finally found his voice while he watched her devour her third milkshake. He cleared his throat and waited until she abruptly stopped inhaling her dairy delight to look at him.

"Yes? What is it Darien?" She let go of her straw to give him her full attention.

He had never had trouble talking to a woman before! Yes, he had just called Serena a woman. He wrung his hands together before letting out three special words that would either make or break him.

"You..uh..You.."

Her patience slipped quickly waiting for him to say what he needed to say so she could get back to her beloved milkshake. Maybe he needed a little help from her.

"I..."

He stuttered and tripped over the words feeling dumber every minute he tried to spit out what he was trying to say. "What I mean to say is, you.. you..you look.."

Her patience was far gone and was never coming back. "For god sakes spit it _**out, **_Darien!" It all tumbled out as her outburst scared him to death.

"You look nice!"

MEN!

She stormed out of the arcade, heels in hand. There was no way she was walking all the way home in them. She'd rather step on glass. Anyone who stared at her received a dark glare and an even darker growl.

Nice?

After being jumped and forced to go through a traumatic experience by some nut case in her own house, all she got was _**nice**_

_-flashback-_

The captor said nothing as she blindfolded the young dancer and tied her to a chair.

"What do you want with me?" She wiggled her wrists feeling her breathing shallow as she listened to the captor's movements.

A smirk played across the captors face. "You'll see soon enough, Serena. Soon enough."

Serena listened intently to every move her captor made. She had heard her speak only a few times but knew it was a female. Much rustling was heard as was the sound of maybe hundreds of clattering objects.

Was she going to be tortured?

The room was once again silent as the breathing of her captor drew closer. She felt a loosening of the blindfold and didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. The blindfold floated to the ground as the blonde opened her eyes to the darkness around her.

The captor was nowhere in sight.

A soft click was heard and she was momentarily blinded. The lights had been turned on only for Serena to see she was still very much tied up in her very own living room. The captor came out of what little shadow there was and waved cheerfully.

"I'm Mina and I'll be your captor/makeover extraordinaire tonight!"

This girl could have been Serena's twin! Her hair and eyes were a few shades lighter, she definitely didn't wear glasses, and her whole aura reeked of confidence.

She couldn't remember what happened next. Maybe it was because she fainted.

Serena felt different when she awoke. Maybe the whole getting jumped by a strange blonde thing never happened. Maybe she had just gone home and fallen asleep. She stretched out on the couch and turned over...

to stare into two big orbs of light blue.

"Shit!"

She toppled off the couch and onto the floor as the blond handed her a plate of charred bacon and semi decent looking eggs. Serena grabbed it wordlessly still wondering what the hell was going on. All Mina did was smile brightly and stare back.

"Well? Eat up! I thought you were gonna be out forever! That puts us a little behind schedule but-"

Slowly the disoriented blonde on the floor dug into her food only half listening.

It wasn't that bad.

The thing she was most afraid of was how her kitchen looked. She watched the Mina woman in morbid fascination wondering how anyone her age -without the help of sugar- could possibly talk that fast.

"Schedule?" She nibbled lightly on her bacon. Mina stopped in the middle of whatever she had been ranting about and directed her attention to Serena.

"Your makeover silly! I heard from a reliable source that you needed a little help -ok a lot- (Man she was brutally honest!) and to come and surprise you! Are you surprised?"

Who did this? Whose fault was it that this crazy, probably homicidal, make-up maniac had stormed into her house and tied her up?

Serena just nodded her head stupefied. She would find out who did this...and then she would kill them.

Mina helped her up when the food had been eaten and sat her on the couch. She fiddled with the dancer's hair before taking it down from it's customary hair style atop her head.

"You have beautiful hair! It just needs a little of Mina's TLC!"

It was true Serena had never cut her hair. She either never had enough money, or that same money was spent on "luxuries" like bills.

She soon found other the rustling she heard earlier was 100 pounds worth of clothes, and the clatter was not torture devices but make-up and other various hair accessories. Mina stood and turned to Serena with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Now, let's get started!"

What had she gotten herself into?

_-end flashback-_

She found herself at the park sitting by the pond. No matter how hard she tried she found herself thinking about that bastard. The one who gave her that half-assed 'nice' comment.

Didn't he know what she must have gone through? All that plucking, tweezing, and worst of all **waxing?** She didn't know why she was so mad. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have cared if he had even looked her way. Now she _wanted _his opinion.

She finally decided against better judgment, to come out of her shell and asks the dumbest most oblivious man on planet earth what he thinks!

She needed chocolate. Lots of chocolate.

Lita's place it was!

People watched in interest at the two men by the counter. Neither said anything, just staring at each other. Well, one glared while the other looked pitifully away in guilt.

Andrew slammed his hands down on the counter angrily. "What the hell d o you mean you told her she looked **nice? **Are you out of your mind?" He paced back and forth shaking his head and Darien every once in a while.

Darien knew he messed up. He didn't need to hear it from the other man too. "i couldn't think! How was I supposed to tell her she took my breath away? Who knew she looked like that under all those frumpy clothes?"

Andrew stared him in the eye calmly. "I did, Darien. I hoped you would have seen it too. That's why I called Mina. I wanted you to See just how beautiful she was on the inside _and_ on the outside. But YOU were too thick to notice!" He ran his hands through his hair.

Darien looked down at the cold coffee in his hands. "Well what do you want me to do, Andy? How do you want me to fix this?" Andrew looked at him like he was the dumbest thing he had ever seen.

"**Apologize you dimwit!**"

Lita's place always smelled like home cooked meals. Half the time she didn't even have to cook anything!

Serena was sitting in the living room enjoying her hot chocolate with chocolate whipped cream and double-fudge cookies. She wasn't enjoying it as much as she normally would.

The brunette had been very surprised to see a strikingly beautiful blonde show up and her door. It had taken her quite a few looks to tell who it was. Now here she was and she hadn't said a thing since she walked in the door.

"So, what's his name?"

Serena's eyes shot up to look into Lita's green gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about. There is no guy." Lita grabbed one of the cookies off the blonde's plate with a look that said 'yeah right'. "I've been through my fair share of guys to know that look, Sere. Now tell me what happened.

The whole story spilled out as Lita listened intently. When she was finished it returned to that same uncomfortable silence. Lita looked Serena in the eyes and started giggling. Her giggles soon turned into a down right laugh.

"What's so funny? I just spilled my whole soul out to you!" The young dancer huffed indignantly and put her tray down. Lita wiped the tears of mirth out of eyes gaze and calmed down.

"Is that it, Sere? I must say you look beautiful, but this is a man we're talking about. Mina could have turned you into Miss America and he would still say you looked nice. Men sometimes have problems expressing their feelings."

"Oh."

Serena didn't have a whole lot of experience with men. The only male friends she had ever really had were Andrew and a friend from high school named Melvin.

Now that she thought of it that was really scary. What Lita said lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders. Maybe she could face him now with out dismembering him.

"Don't ever give men more credit than they deserve, Serena." Lita winked at the gorgeous blonde. "It always leads to trouble! Take it from an expert on the situation."

Serena gave her a dazzling smile and crushed her into a hug. "Thank you, Lita. Now hand over that tray. I'm starved!"


	7. Give Me a Break part 1

(peeks around corner) I plead the 5th! On with the story! (runs and hides)

_**

* * *

**__"Don't ever give men more credit than they deserve, Serena." Lita winked at the gorgeous blonde. "It always leads to trouble! Take it from an expert on the situation."_

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music  
****Chapter 8**

**Give Me a Break (part 1)**

* * *

"Again, Serena!"

A distinctly male voice vibrated off the walls. Dark hair framed intelligent blue eyes as he watched the performance before him. "3 and 4 and 5 and 6- stop!" His form towered over a petite blonde as she inhaled to catch her breath. He slowly circled her, looking every bit the vulture over the small woman.

"You can't just pivot right on the downbeat! You _have_ to hit all eight beats before you pivot _then_ twirl." Her growls of frustration and weariness were the only thing that could be heard over the loudness of the music.

In her mind, Serena thought she had a good reason, no, a **right** to be mad. She didn't know why, but he had been breathing down her neck since they had begun. It was either call him out on it or die a slow miserable death. Oh yeah, she could see it now.

'Young rising star killed in a fatal dancing accident! Police say the fandango did her in!'

"We've been at this for hours," She said as pathetically as she could. "If I die of dehydration I swear I'll haunt you in your dreams." Sweat dripped off her brow as even more stuck her bangs to her forehead. She wondered how affective her little rant had been. Darien watched her with the same bland look he'd given her since she first arrived. "If you're done with your little vent we'll start from the beginning." He said in a voice as frozen as ice.

Her eyes went as wide as saucers. "Little vent?" She'd show him a little vent.

"Screw you! I refuse to be bossed around like some child!" Her long ponytail tossed over her shoulder as she made her exit. If he wanted to act like a jerk he could do it by himself! She'd come back when he had one less stick up his ass. Dancers! She oughta stick that stereo up his-

Her blood froze in her veins when he held her wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Don't you dare walk away from me."

His voice was low and deadly. He needed an outlet for all his frustration after seeing her drenched in sweat. Her eyes had a faraway look in them as she danced her heart out. He had watched her in silent fascination. Where did she go when it was just her and the music? He wanted nothing more than to have that gazed directed at him when she danced. He wanted to be let into her world. Fire danced in her haunting blue eyes when she looked back at him.

"Let me go, Darien. You forget **you** need **me**_**." **_She pulled fiercely in his grasp. His grip loosened but he refused to let her walk out of that door.

"Look…"

He let out a heavy breath that could be called a sigh while running his fingers through his already tousled hair. "I'm sorry!" His eyes flashed with hope when he saw hers soften. "You look breathtaking, gorgeous, sexy! I just didn't know what to say when I saw you. Who knew you could clean up so well?"

That last comment got him a punch to his arm. "What did you say? You bastard! Take that back!" Why couldn't guys just give a compliment and leave it at that? They all just **had** to be comedians.

"Ow! Do you forgive me now? Can we get back to practice or do I have to get on my knees?" She saw him grow hesitant at her raised eyebrow. Even though she would love to see him on his knees…

"Let's hit it!"

They both cooled down keeping the arguments down to a casual banter. Darien had just dared her to one last dance move before practice ended. He gazed at her superiorly thinking she would back down. Different look or not, this was still Serena.

"Come on, Serena. Don't embarrass yourself over some silly thing like female dignity. You haven't been able to go through the entire sequence correctly by yourself all day." Her competitive side was starting to show. He just didn't know how ugly that side could get.

"That doesn't mean a thing you arrogant pig! I bet I could do it just as well without you getting your panties in a bunch and messing me up!" She stuck her chin out defiantly. This was a bet she would be sure to win. Just to deflate his head enough to be able to fit through the door and go home tonight. Even if it meant actually staying focused! "What do I get if I win?"

Ah, now the stakes had been raised. "I'll take you wherever your tiny black heart desires," he said with a fake air of dignity. "But if you lose you have to go up to Andrew every time you spot him and plant a big one on him! No little cheek kisses either. A full-on, tongue wagging, eyebrow raising, you give me fever type of kiss" Serena let out a squeak of nervousness. There was no way she could swat spit with her longtime childhood friend! She barely had experience herself in that area! The only plus was that she would be able to drag him anywhere should she win…So she'd just have to win!

Cause there was not a snowball's chance in hell she was kissing Andrew.

The blue-eyed beauty's steps were hesitant as she wandered toward the middle of the room and started the CD. She waited on baited breath she waited for the first sign to start. At first, her movements were nervous as the music filled her veins. Soon it was filling her with that familiar warmness she had come to adore. She let her instincts take over as she went through the steps she had practiced time and time again.

Her gaze traveled inward as she searched for the courage and strength to continue and make the most experienced dancer jealous. Meanwhile, Darien watched with the odd twinge of jealously.

She had done it again.

The music had taken her away to that place only she could visit and had left him alone to watch. Her steps possessed a gracefulness even he was not aware she had as she danced with someone he would never know the identity of. Her hair burned like fire in the last rays of the setting sun and her as were set ablaze in the darkness.

The music faded and that faraway look died as she came back to the silence of the room. It was only silent for mere moments as a huge smile broke across her face. A look of apprehension as crossed Darien's face as he realized the impossible. She voiced it aloud with an arrogant tilt in her voice.

"I win."

"No! Please choose anywhere else to go but there!" Darien groaned and dragged his hand down his face dejectedly. He was never making a bet with this woman ever again. Not if this was to be his consequence.

"But you promised! Get your scrawny ass over here and buy our tickets already!" Fathers shook their heads at the pair as mothers covered their children's ears with a shout of 'Don't listen!' Darien pleaded and begged. Out of all the times to make a bet he just had to make it when the worst thing ever came to town.

The fair.

"Come on you sad excuse of a man. I want to go on that first!" Just his luck she would point to possible the highest, scariest, loopiest, lose your lunch fastest, coaster in the whole fair. "I'm not going on that. Those rides are for kids, Serena." He had to save face somehow. He'd shave himself bald and hang himself on a flagpole before he ever admitted to her he was afraid.

Serena stared at him so intently he began to fidget. What was she thinking? Perhaps she was trying to think of another place to go besides this accident waiting to happen full of screaming, sugar-high kids! She tapped a finger against he chin.

"You know Dare, I wonder if it ever gets any sunlight." Her face was of the utmost concentration as she examined his face. He shifted from foot to foot as her gaze held fast. "If what gets any sunlight?" Why did he have this sudden foreboding feeling? Like he had just set himself up for a nasty fall. She grinned innocently and poked him hard in the chest.

"Why, that stick up your ass of course!"

Her grinned turned evil as she ignored his screams of protest all the way to the terrifying ride. "Now let's go!"


	8. Give Me a Break part 2

**Disclaimer: Still trying to own them…don't have em yet..**

**This chapter is dedicated to…shock tarts! For without their tangy, sugary-goodness I would be napping instead of typing. **

_**

* * *

**_: 

"_You know Dare, I wonder if it ever gets any sunlight." Her face was of the utmost concentration as she examined his face. He shifted from foot to foot as her gaze held fast. "If what gets any sunlight?" Why did he have this sudden foreboding feeling? Like he had just set himself up for a nasty fall. She grinned innocently and poked him hard in the chest._

"_Why, that stick up your ass of course!"_

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

A very hyper woman and equally squeamish man were seated in the very front of the coaster. The male's eyes twittered about as the woman chatted happily about this and that. His thoughts were obviously in a whole different place. What was the death rate for this ride? Had anyone survived to tell about it? Would he? As he looked around his noticed just how rusted some of the bolts looked. Had anyone else noticed this?

Was he going to die?

Serena squealed happily as the less than excited workers went about making last minute checks on the safety of everyone's harnesses. Darien didn't fail to notice when the male on Serena's side put his hands a little to close to the underside of her breasts. He grabbed the man's wrist in a death grip as he started to walk away. He pulled the man closer while staring nervously around.

"Has anyone ever died on this ride?" His voice came out in a pitiful squeak and the poor worker tried to dislodge the chokingly tight grip on his uniform. "Don't worry sir. We are proud to say that all of our injuries have all successfully recovered with no signs of mental instability!"

He walked away calmly as the ride started its trek to the top. Even though Darien was a nervous wreck, the blonde's cries of delight from beside him could not be ignored. A look of gentleness melted his harsh look as he watched her enjoy herself. "I'm guessing you really lover rollercoaster's huh Meatball head?" Her carefree gaze slid to him as he spoke.

"Who wouldn't? The wind blows through your hair as you travel at breakneck speeds without a care in the world. I love the feeling of flying as high as the birds themselves" Her gaze traveled over his horrified expression. Leave to him to find a partner who knows how to torture him even when she doesn't mean to. She blinked uncertainly at stony silence. You ok over there? You look like you just got punched in the stomach or something."

If only she knew. He opened his mouth to comeback with a scathing remark. "I'm fine _shorty_. Just don't coming crying to me when you get scared." She shot a look at him that said 'Yeah right, and I'm Mona Lisa'

Whatever, Darien. I don't even have time to talk to you right now." She leaned back looking every bit like she was stretching when a Cheshire like grin crossed her face. "What's wrong Serena?" He called in a mocking voice. "Can't think of anything good to say?" He got the fright of his life at her next words. "Nope, just want to enjoy the ride. Now hold on cause here we GO!" He turned blue in the face as the coaster shot to the ground looking every bit like they were going to crash. "_**Serenaaaa**_!"

Her peels of laughter could still be heard as he held his head gingerly over the trash bin. With the contents of his lunch gone everything looked a lot less appealing. "Shut up, Meatball head." He groaned and slowly pulled himself up. Her eyes sparkled without unhidden amusement.

"No one told you to try and be brave, idiot. I could have just as easily gone on the ride by myself." Her grinned turned cheeky. "I've never seen anyone run that fast just to get to normal ground." His growl rumbled low in his chest as she laughed harder, attracting unwanted attention. "Touchy, touchy! How about I pay for lunch, Crabby? I know you have to be hungry after sharing such an intimate moment of letting me see whole new side of you." She snuck a peek into the abandoned trashcan and shrugged.

"Not the cutest side, but hey three words. Gift, horse, mouth!"

They walked in companionable silence until they stopped to buy some ice cream. He eyed her vanilla ice cream as it tilted to and fro while her erratic movements. His cone was itty bitty compared to her extra large one with the works. Nuts, whipped cream, and every other topping imaginable rested messily on top of the barely visible dairy delight. She skipped ahead, reminding him of a child in a candy shop, as he followed obediently behind.

"Where do you wanna go next?" Her light voice traveled to his ears as he stood mesmerized by the tortuously slow licks she was giving her own cone.

His ice cream dripped slowly down his hand as her tongue darted out around and all over not letting a drop of the sticky white substance escape her rosy red lips. He stuttered for a few moments trying to think of something…**anything**… that would get her to stop the delicious things she was doing to his body with one sweep of her tongue. "H-how about a roll in the hay- I mean- _dammit_! How about a hay ride?"

If she noticed his slip of the tongue it didn't show. Her lip poked out cutely as she thought. "That's too boring. Wanna try the house of mirrors?" His only thoughts were what else she could do with that talented tongue and how he was going to get rid of his rapidly growing problem as they entered the house of mirrors.

Quickly he thought of anything to stunt his growing arousal as they wandered about. Andrew when he first awoke in the morning, His old history teacher in a dress, Diamond in a thong…bingo. His problem deflated rapidly at the mental picture and he stored away for when he would need it again.

Meanwhile, Serena wandered around softly chucking at how utterly lost Darien must be. Then again, when she looked around she couldn't tell where the exit was either. The blonde decided she would figure it out later when she was done looking at all the different images of herself.

The funniest one by far had to be the one that made her look like an oompa loompa on crack. Her hair stood out in all different directions as the mirror decked her height a good three feet. She giggled and turned around looking at how her head was vastly bigger than her poor, plump body.

"I look ridiculous."

Her gaze hadn't noticed the lone figure in the corner watching her every movement with interest. He stepped out quietly as not to scare the beauty before him. "On the contrary my dear, I think you are quite breathtaking." A look of shock flashed in her eyes as he placed cold lips on her hand and give it a quick peck. She snatched it back as if she was burned.

"Do I know you?" Her eyes slid over the stranger that had ruin her fun and thoroughly scared the shit out of her. His platinum blonde almost white hair seemed dull under the artificial light (The brief thought of him dying it that color crossed her mind) and his violet-blue eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I'm afraid you don't, but I have been watching you since you first ventured in here. Might I ask such a lovely lady her name?" She glared at him mockingly and his suave grin slipped a bit.

"Might_ I_ ask why you're stalking young girls in the house of mirrors? Don't you find that just a tad bit creepy?" A hint of anger was hinted in his tone. This guy did not want to ruin her first real day of relaxation. His gaze swept over her form appreciatively as she sneered with a cold look in her eyes.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you'd better back of before I make you rethink your preference of sex." He chuckled darkly and held her close wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't you feel the attraction I do when we're together?" It was her turned to chuckle as he grinned in victory. "Oh I feel something alright. But I bet it's nothing compared to what you're about to feel…"

Darien was relieved to see a familiar fair-complexioned vixen walking triumphantly out of the run down house of mirrors. It was dark with just the sunset to light up the sky. Most of the kids were wearing out and hanging onto their parents tiredly. She hauled him off before he could ask what took her so long when she said there was one more ride she really wanted to go on.

"Serena is something the matter?" Darien pulled his arm free as they arrived at their destination. A look of faint shock was seen across his face as he looked up to spot the giant fair wheel she had been leading them toward the whole time.

"The...farris wheel?"

He nod was shy as he watched her blush travel under her new low cut blue jean sweater to the tips of her sandaled toes. "I..wanted to see the whole park as the sun sets." She huddled deeper under her lush lashes and long bangs to hide the apparent blush. He nodded in approval putting his hand on her shoulder in silent comfort.

"Then let's go."

They climbed carefully into their seats and watched in silence as the wheel turned slowly landing them at the top. The breeze up here was cooler as the cage tilted back and forth. Darien decided it was time to break the silence.

"You never did tell me what took so long in the house of mirrors."

Her faced turned expressionless as she thought back to the sobbing pervert she left tied up by those mirrors. She had knocked him out cold after a sound kick to his balls in which he clutched desperately before curling into a ball and passing out. Her face took on a playful grin after she had put on some lipstick and left multiple kiss marks to his face.

Should she tell him about the note also? After she was done leaving very prominent feminine marker on his face she had pulled down his pants to his ankles and left a note saying he needed someone to wake him up for a good time. She decided to keep her little adventure to herself and snuggled closer to Darien than he was comfortable with. He shifted nervously. Diamond in a thong, Diamond in a thong, Diamond in a thong…

"Just got caught up in the atmosphere is all. Don't tell me the big bad wolf was scared for poor little me?" She poked his in his side and watched him squirm.

"Ch! Of course I wasn't! What would Andy say if I lost his precious little Sere?" He wasn't about some scatterbrained, clumsy, stupid, sweet, utterly sexy, fiery…where was he again? Serena continued to poke him in his side. "Come one and admit it. You were worried about me. I knew you would fall in love with me eventually!" She grinned like the devil she was.

Satan.

She continued with her long list of reasons 'Why Darien _Should_ Have Fallen in Love with Me Sooner'. (Why, I'm cute, and well mannered, and _charismatic_, and-)

He poked in right in her side to show her how it felt. She stopped mid rant and dropped into his lap.. face first. It was his turn to grin like the devil. Maybe he could get her to blush like she had before.

"Don't step into that territory unless you plan to do something about it."

He winked suggestive and got a slap to his face when she scampered out of his laugh. It may have hurt but at least he got her to blush again. The breezes picked up as they noticed just how much cooler it had gotten. Serena snuggled closer to Darien allowing that earlier comment to slide for the sake of her warmth.

"You know Darien; you're not that bad when your mouth is closed. I can actually stand to be in touching distance of you!" Her suppressed giggles could be felt through the thickness of his leather jacket. He frowned but put an arm around her for extra warmth which she gladly took.

"You're not so bad yourself Meatball head. As long as you don't move, cry, or try to talk. Then I can almost see us not killing each other." They watched as fireworks lit up the night sky and listened to the sounds of the fair.

"Hey, Darien?" Her voice was a whisper on the wind. He directed his gaze toward her. In his eyes her eyes were a lot more interesting to watch than silly fireworks. "Yeah, Meatball head?" She move uncertain of herself as her watched her. "Do you really think I'm- " The last word was so quiet he had to lean in to hear it. "Sexy?"

He realized how hard it must have been for her to grow up not knowing how beautiful she really was. He gripped her chin softly in his hand in unspoken affection. Did she really not see it? He just stared at her missing the broken look in her eyes.

"It was silly to ask. I know you don't like to be with me. We can be strictly business partners." She sighed nervously. What made me think to ask that?" He worried she would close herself off to him like she does when she dances.

"You don't know what you do to me Serena." He let the lust he had been hiding all day shine in his eyes. "The last thing I want to do right now is be away from you." He mouth parted slightly as he inched closer and claimed her lips for himself. The kiss was short but the passion and urgency in it wasn't. He pulled away to soon for her liking leaving a cool breeze in his place. She had to grin at the silly grin pasted across his face.

"Not bad..for a fraidy cat!" He stared at her in disbelief before closing in the ravage her again. He attacked her neck before jokingly splaying fat, juicy kisses on her face.

"I'll show you not bad!"

Her soft cry was unheard as their session lasted through the last of the fireworks. Neither cared deciding who needed fireworks..

When you could make your own…..


	9. Morning After

KYA! How could I be gone so long? I'm very sorry. Anyways, enough of my yapping. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Working on it…but..not yet.

_**

* * *

**__"Not bad...for a fraidy cat!" He stared at her in disbelief before closing in the ravage her again. He attacked her neck before jokingly splaying fat, juicy kisses on her face._

"_I'll show you not bad!"_

_Her soft cry was unheard as their session lasted through the last of the fireworks. Neither cared deciding who needed fireworks.._

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The arcade was as lively as ever as Serena floated her way to her regular stool.

Andrew watched with curious eyes and attentive ears at every little sigh she made. It wasn't the sighs that made him wary. _Nooo_. It wasn't even the big gushy eyes or the fact that Serena was up at 8 AM on a Sunday. None of those were what had caught his attention.

It was the fact that she was there in big, fluffy bunny slippers, with rollers in her hair, and a pink night gown on that scared him.

Now **that** was just weird.

"Is everything alright Serena? You seem a little…off."

He eyed her choice of attire critically. Was she awake yet? Did she even know where hell she was? Or did she think she was just sitting down in her own kitchen? Another wistful sigh made its way out from her lips. Just then, as if shocked, she sat straighter and looked right at him."

"Oh! Hello, Andy!" She smiled warmly gaining a little more alertness. "What are you doing here?" She blinked curiously, her smile never wavering. He, on the other hand, was scared shitless about how she was behaving.

"I _work_ here, Sere."

His voice was deadpan and calm just in case. He didn't want her running about screaming like a banshee in front of his customers. She just tilted her head innocently and smiled another one of those sunny, if not disturbing, smiles.

"Well, isn't that nice? How wonderful!"

By now Andrew wasn't sure whether to run and hide or find out what she was doing here.

Damn his curiosity.

He decided to go about her like he normally would. He quickly brought her a milkshake and watched with morbid fascination as she looked at it strangely. "Aren't you going to drink it? You always drink your milkshake." If she was offended she didn't let it show. Instead, she shook her head violently and pushed the dairy dessert away.

"Oh I couldn't possibly. I'm not even very hungry right now."

If people hadn't noticed her sitting there before they did now. All movement ceased in the arcade as it grew deadly silent. Somewhere in a remote corner you could hear the dying words of a moth as it screamed "My _**slpeen**_!"

Everyone diverted their attention to the oblivious blonde at the counter. No one had ever heard Serena utter those words in the same sentence before. SHe had never denied herself food. Especially **free **food. Andrew's brain tried to process the words that had just left the confines of her mouth.

Not hungry?

Since when was Serena **ever** not hungry? What monster had done this to his friend? "Are you sure you're okay, Serena? Maybe you should go home and rest." His words were gentle and caring, but Serena just kept on smiling. Hell, if she wasn't acting so weird he would even go as far to say she was glowing.

"I'm absolutely **wonderful**! I've never been better in my whole life! Well….except for maybe when I tried my first milkshake. Have you noticed what a beautiful day it is?" She ranted on and on about the wonderful planet earth. In fact, she didn't even stop when she got up to leave. "Maybe I'll go for a nice walk today. Hell, it's so hot out I might just swim instead." And with that the doors closed behind her.

While Crown Arcade was left with hormonal aftermath of hurricane Serena.

The mental casualties would be _tremendous_.

In another part of town, a very confused Darien sat. The park was the only place he could sit and think. He had paced his living room until the room seemed stuffy and confined to him. So, without a second thought he wandered until he found himself in the middle of the park.

The weather was breathtaking and soothing sounds were all about him. So why was he in such inner turmoil? Why couldn't he enjoy such a beautiful day like everyone else clearly was? Certain images plagued his mind. Images of blonde hair flowing freely, sweat dripping down shapely defined body parts, and hot kisses up the stars.

It was all her.

It was her fault he couldn't think about anything else but tasting her again. Her fault that he couldn't go out with anyone else who didn't resemble her. Her fault he always compared his female companions to her.

_Her_.

But most of all, it was _his_ fault for letting her get to close. The simple partner relationship had given in to attraction and pretty fireworks. Now he had to choose how he was going to act upon it. Darien knew he couldn't lead her on like this. He wouldn't let her think he loved her. Cause he didn't. A small pang went through his heart at those words.

He would not act on carnal desires. If it meant getting rid of her he'd do it. He'd just have to find another partner to dance with. He start audition again tomorrow. Partly appeased with his decision, Darien formulated a plan that would sever all ties with the feisty blonde. They had practice that night, so that was when it would go down. He'd have to crush her feelings for him before they got any deeper.

Even if it meant ignoring his own feelings in the process.

Serena was running slightly late meeting Darien for practice. She had painstakingly done her hair and make-up before leaving. She had even gone as far as to buy her dress for when they finally competed against other dancers. Hopefully it would make him drool as the lady in the store had commented. But, as she made her way to the studio doubts formed. Would he think she was desperate for caring more about her looks whenever she was around him?

She had no time to contemplate the answers as she opened the door and entered the lion's lair.

Music was playing a short, choppy beat as Darien danced passionately. Serena watched from the doorway as he completed every move flawlessly. She had to admit that wasn't the only thing she had been watching. Her eyes traveled over his form appreciatively. She had watched his leg muscles flex with the turning of his body, and the sinewy muscles of his chest as he finished the song breathing heavily.

She clapped timidly and approached him as he dried himself off with an availible towel. "That was amazing. I can't believe how good you really are. I mean, of course your really good why wouldn't you be?" She slowly looked away as she listened to herself bomb over and over again.

Houston, we have a problem, and its name is hormones.

Instead of him commenting he looked straight at her. Their gazes locked and Serena's words died in her throat. She couldn't find the warmness she had seen the other night. His eyes looked more like the first time they had met. Distant and nonchalant. She stood on the tips of her toes and touched his face gently. "Darien…what's wrong?" He only shook her hand off and stared at her contemptuously.

"I want you to leave."

Those words stabbed her straight through the heart. He turned his back to her and started putting new music in the CD player. Sere struggled to find her voice at his abrupt dismissal. "B-but…what about the competition? Don't you need a partner? What will happen to me?" She ran behind him and grabbed his arm to get his attention. His cold attitude was rubbing her the wrong way.

"Why should I care what happens to you, _Serena_?" He spather name out like it was foul. "I can find a new partner. You weren't **that** good, you know."

If he had peeled her skin off with his bare hands it would have hurt her less. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. She wouldn't let them fall at his cold treatment. She put a little more volume in her voice before she spoke again. "A-and what about…the-" But Darien stopped her before she could continue.

"The kiss?"

His bark of laughter was harsh. He turned quickly on his heel to face her. He pace was quick as he stood before her chest to chest. He leaned down so he could be eye level with her.

"You thought that kiss meant something? I was just looking for somewhere to vent my frustrations. You were _more_ than willing so I took the chance." He sneered at her broken look. "Don't even make that face. You're not even a good kisser. What makes you think I would want a virginal, inexperienced, little girl like you?"

The blows were really going to Serena's already fragile ego. Was this brutal man the same one who held her so gently? Kissed her so passionately? What had happened to the man she fell for under the stars?

"I…you said…! What about what you told me? What about that?" He just shrugged carelessly.

"I lied. Don't tell me you believed it? Typical. You really _are_ too trusting and innocent!" She didn't stay to listen to the rest of his harsh verbal abuse. She ran like a coward. How could she stand up to him after sharing such a special moment with him yesterday. But as she ran that moment seems years ago. It was just too much. Tears trailed behind her as she ran down the studio steps and out the door.

When she got outside it was pouring. She had to say the weather matched her mood. So as the rain poured down, the crushed blonde walked aimlessly mumbling to herself. "Not good enough…ugly…nothing…not good enough…" Her vision was blurry with tears, and her hair stuck to her face. She didn't care because the rain was too thick to see through anyway.

She also didn't realize where she was, nor did she care. Her moves were mechanical. She didn't want to face the world right now. The screams of other people didn't register to her. So she didn't know what happened when car wheels screeched and her vision went dark.

"Oh my god, somebody call an ambulance! There's too much blood!"


	10. Tragedy

(blinks once, then twice) Wow. You. Guys. ROCK! (runs from verbally abusive reviewers) Sorry I had to leave it on a cliffy! It just couldn't end any other way! On with the show!

Disclaimer: Don't own Strictly Ballroom or Sailor Moon (warning…short than it seems. Lol.)

'words' Serena

"words" anyone else

* * *

**_Last time_**: _Her vision was blurry with tears, and her hair stuck to her face. She didn't care because the rain was too thick to see through anyway._

_She also didn't realize where she was, nor did she care. Her moves were mechanical. She didn't want to face the world right now. The screams of other people didn't register to her. So she didn't know what happened when car wheels screeched and her vision went dark._

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Where was she? 

Darkness surrounded Serena on all sides. No matter where she ran the darkness followed, with no escape in sight. For one who had grown to love the sunshine and bask in the warmth, such a cold, desolate place was disconcerting.

And incredibly lonely…

Her movements were seemingly soundless as she wandered around in the dark abyss. After what seemed hours of searching, Serena sat and curled herself into a ball. She should just give up. The way out of such a dismal place could be anywhere. A shiver ran down her spine.

Was this what death felt like? Is this how the rest of her time was to be spent? In eternal silence? Where was everyone else if she was dead? A lone tear slid its way onto the floor.

Or was it the ceiling?

The heartbroken girl wept silently. Secretly, she reveled in the sound of her weeping. It gave her at least some noise in such a deserted and unfriendly place such as this. By now small tears had become fat drops and her weeping loud wails. Minutes later she thought she heard mumbling. It was faint, but any sound was comfort.

She stood up and followed the almost significant sound hoping it would not disappear just as quickly as it had come. Her eyes squinted as she struggled to see anything through the darkness around her. Her footsteps were heavy as she stumbled across an indistinguishable floor. Soon, the sound became a little easier to decipher.

"She lost quite a lot of blood miss. The car damaged many important vertebrae in her body. The impact on ground was in no way cushioned during her fall. It's very unlikely she'll wake up from her comatose state. I'm…sorry."

Comatose? She was in a coma? She wasn't dead? A feeling of relief flooded her whole being. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life floating in the shadows. But how could she get out? It's not like there was a door leading to her freedom.

A female voice filled the once empty space. Its warmth flowed over her like a gentle embrace as she listened. "Thank you, Doctor. For everything."

Who was that? Were they here to see her? And why couldn't she tell if it were a male or a female. The were too many questions and not enough time for what she needed to know.

The sound was becoming clearer every step she took. Where were the voices coming from? Which direction should she choose? She waited patiently for the calm voice to speak again. After all, it was here only choice. It was either that or she sit there and rot.

"Oh, Serena. What were you thinking when this happened? Why did you do this to yourself?"

The once calm voice was wracked with sobs. What did she mean 'to herself?' Was it her fault she was here now? Why couldn't she remember how she got there in the first place? She pleaded silently with the voice for more answers.

"Please wake up, Sere. I don't want to lose you to this." The voice became very determined. "You're **stronger** than this and you know it. Don't let it beat you like this. Don't waste all that unfound talent on death. Not after all you've been through. Fight it!" Serena struggled to find a way out.

'I'm trying! I don't want to die! I want to _live_!'

"I won't let you die here, Sere."

A dim light appeared up ahead. At first, Serena was sure she was seeing things. Staring into the dark for long amounts of time can make you do that.

Her steps were timid as she got closer to the light she slowly reached out to feel its warmth. It was real all right. Darkness could never radiate that kind of warmth.

Was this the way out? Would she finally be free of the loneliness? If not, there was always a 50 percent chance she'd live through this! Great odds, actually! As she touched the light, a wave of intense pain traveled over her. It hurt too much to attempt anything. Even blinking.

'What's happening to me? Why does it hurt so much?' Maybe she had chosen the wrong thing.

Well there went that fifty percent chance.

Part of her wanted that blissfully painless darkness back again. To feel nothing like this pain once more. Regardless of what a small part of her wanted, the bigger part wanted to live. To feel sunlight, taste wonderful things, hear beautiful sounds.

She stepped forward further into the light. She was slightly afraid of what awaited her on the other side. Who wouldn't after hearing an unknown, friendly nonetheless, but still unknown voice talking to her?

As she fully stepped onto the other side, light engulfed her. Slowly,_ very_ slowly, everything came into focus. The faint sound of beeping could be heard as well as other soft voices.

Startled, she sat up quickly as her eyes shot open. Suffice to say that was the _last_ thing she should have done. Her breath was knocked out of her and her whole body pounded to an unknown rhythm. Never skipping a beat, the intense pain sprung into action.

"Owie….that smarts. Where the hell are my pain killers?"

Sooner than the words were out of her mouth Serena was wrapped up in an oddly familiar embrace. Another wave of pain arrived. She had to fight off the urge to take a swing at the evil hugger.

Slowly this time, she cracked her eyes open to see. Her vision was filled with light and dark blurs that gradually got better as time went by. In time, tearful green eyes came into view followed by curly brunette hair back in a very familiar ponytail.

"Ungh…Lita? Is that really you?" She wasn't going to try to sit up again. That would just be stupid on her part. Lita embraced her again. (gentle this time) "I was so worried you would never open your eyes again!" The fiery brunette gave her a sound slap to the arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Serena's grin was sheepish and full of pain. Did she have to **hit** her for it?

Wait.

Give HER a scare? How about the scare she gave herself? It's not everyday you wake up in a hospital plugged into a million different machines! Just what _had_ happened to her again? Train wreck? She waited until Lita had ended her not so gentle embrace.

"I'm really sorry, Lita. I'm just so confused right now. Do you know what's wrong with me? It's seemed to have slipped my mind for the moment" Yeah right. More like can't remember a single damn thing.

She tried to look down at herself but a blasted headache impeded her movement. The beat it was making sounded oddly like a conga she used to know. Lita looked away ashamed while tears filled her eyes yet again. What was wrong? Was she still going to die or something?

"Lita?..."

She fixed her gaze on the girl, but Lita looked away hastily. "I don't know if I should tell you right now. After all, you've just been in a really bad accident, Sere." Instead of giving her the answers Serena thought she damned well deserved, Lita went about brushing back her bangs and fluffing her pillows.

"Would you stop tending to me! It's not like I'm going to up and keel over! I've been standing on my own two feet for a long time and I still can!" That familiar pitiful gaze appeared once more. "I really should go. The nurse will only let me visit for so much longer before she kicks me out."

Before she could get up to leave Serena grabbed her hand. There had to be a reason she was avoiding the subject like the plague. I really bad one.

"How bad Lita?" Lita just hid her gaze under her bangs. A stillness went through the room as time froze.

"Dammit! Lita…how bad?" Lita looked up, but the look in her eyes was nothing compared to what she had to say next. "Please, Lita. I need to know. Am I going to be ok? Lita regained a little of her composure while wiping away fresh tears. How was she going to tell Serena?

Her gaze traveled to the injured blonde looking so small and defeated on the bed.

"Serena….

you're paralyzed."

Darien didn't know what to do.

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the easiest of moves down. Usually the moves came as easily as his name. He made them up, for crying out loud!

But when the time came for him to practice all he could see was the crushed and betrayed look of a certain fair-haired woman. Her liquid blue eyes appeared wherever he stared, and her soft voice haunted his dreams the night he got rid of her. For some reason his dreams had been filled with rain and powerful sadness.

What was it trying to tell him?

He decided to just give up for the day. Auditions had gone nowhere, which was sort of a surprise. He could have sworn he put 'ability to dance well' on the flyer….

He gathered his bag and left the studio full of good and bad memories. If he gazed long enough, he would believe he could see a young girl dancing in the window. A chill went over him. He made his way to the arcade to have a coffee and catch up on news. It would be good to see a familiar face and have a calming cup of joe.

When Darien finally arrived at the arcade, most of the lights were off. But why would Andy be closing the place so early? It wasn't like him. Something terribly bad must've happened to cause this reaction. That familiar feeling of foreboding passed over him again, but he shook it off. He waved his hands for Andrews's attention and waited for him to open the door.

Andrew had never looked worse. He clothes were the same from the day before and he could definitely use a shave. "What the hell happened to _you_? You look like you haven't slept in days!" Andrew shrugged his jacket on and locked the door. "I **fee** like I haven't slept in days. Why are you here? This is the last place I thought you'd be."

Darien just looked on, confused. Why wouldn't he be here? He always came here for a hot cup of coffee. Why would he go anywhere else on _his_ pay? "What are you talking about? I've always come here. Is today some type of holiday or something? Did I **tell **you I wouldn't be here today?"

Andrew looked at Darien disbelievingly. You mean he didn't already know what had happened? Why would he be the last person to know such important information? "You really have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Darien just gave a sarcastic smile. "Enlighten me, please." What kind of joke was this?

"Darien, Serena's in the hospital. She was hit by a car last night. I thought you knew." Andrew might have gone on but Darien heard nothing else. Serena was in the hospital? Right outside the studio? The rest of his words were carried of by the wind.

For Darien was already sprinting towards the hospital.


	11. Pained

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! I have a little recommendation. If there is a song you should listen to for Morning After, Tragedy and this chapter...it's Pretty Girl (The Way) by Sugarcult. It's fits so well!

_**

* * *

**__ "You really have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Darien just gave a sarcastic smile. "Enlighten me, please." What kind of joke was this?_

"_Darien, Serena's in the hospital. She was hit by a car last night. I thought you knew." Andrew might have gone on but Darien heard nothing else. Serena was in the hospital? Right outside the studio? The rest of his words were carried of by the wind._

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Serena's whole world had crashed around her in an instant. She just couldn't be hurt that bad. Why couldn't she remember something that had taken away her purpose in life? Why, Why, **Why**?

"Paralyzed? A-are you sure, Lita?" Lita could see Serena was completely withdrawn. Her animated gaze became dull with pain and her skin had become very pale. There were no signs of the previously confident and determined fair-haired girl. What was she going to do? "Tell me, does this mean I'll never dance again?" The beeping of the machines became louder until it was almost deafening.

"I..don't know."

They both sat in silence. Serena's thoughts turned inward as her grieve became too much to bear. She would never dance again. All her dreams of wanting to prove disbelievers wrong and to become a star were doused mercilessly. And to top it all off, she still couldn't remember anything about how it had happened! Every time she tried to recall the event she would see startling blue eyes and want to cry.

Lita shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It had been at least an half an hour and Serena had yet to utter a single syllable. Never had she seen the girl look so crushed and defeated. She wouldn't even eat!

The doctor had come in earlier to say if she didn't eat soon she would pass out from hunger. But Serena had just stared straight ahead and kept silent.

While Serena might be able to stand the silence, Lita couldn't. Just as she was about to get up and take her leave the door to Serena's room slammed open. A very handsome, but disheveled man stepped in breathing heavily. As soon as he saw Serena he froze and all colored drained from his face. Lita watched with trepidation at the tall stranger in her friend's room.

"Who are you?"

Darien trudged ahead not listening to any of Lita's complaints or threats to call security. All her could see was her. Where once she was the brightest star shining in the sky, she was now dull and extinguished.

"Serena, can you hear me? I'm so sorry. I never thought this would happen." His voice was brought to a low whisper as he stared directly into her sightless gaze. What had he done to her?

Serena turned slowly to look into him in the eyes and stopped. She knew those eyes. Those were the eyes that had cause her so much pain in trying to remember. Her gaze focused in on him and her pulse quickened.

"I know you."

She searched all nooks and crannies of her memories to find one link to the dark-haired man before her. Waves of pain overtook her as one memory stood out above all the rest_. "Why should I care what happens to you, Serena?"_

"_The kiss?" _

"_You thought that kiss meant something? I was just looking for somewhere to vent my frustrations. You were more than willing so I took the chance._ She clutched her head in horror. This couldn't be. **He** couldn't be.

"No. NO! Make it stop!" But the memories of that one horrible moment kept flooding back.

"_What makes you think I would want a virginal, inexperienced, little girl like you? Don't tell me you believed it? Typical. You really are too trusting and innocent!" _The sound of cars screeching to a halt echoed in her ears.

"_Oh my god, somebody call an ambulance! There's too much blood!"_

She remembered.

She could remember every harsh would this animal had said to her. He was the reason she was like this. His selfishness was the reason she would never dance again. He was the cause of all her pain.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Darien stepped closer to her, and held tightly onto one of her hands. "I never meant for any of this to happen. You were just so close. Too close for comfort. I-" Serena slapped him hard on he cheek, pulling her hand away. She reveled in the way his head snapped to the side.

"Don't. You. EVER. Touch me again." She hugged herself tightly and covered herself with her blankets. "I hate you, Darien! I hope you and your selfishness burn in hell for this! Stay away from me. DO YOU HEAR ME?" She pointed to the door behind him her voice deadly soft.

"Get out."

Darien couldn't believe this. How could so much go so wrong in such a little amount of time? What had caused such anguish in such a happy person? Then it really hit him. He was the reason everyone was in such pain. He was the real reason Serena was in the hospital. The weight of that discovery almost brought him to his knees. "Serena, don't do this. Don't turn me away like…like I did you…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" She threw whatever she could reach at him ripping out her IV in the process. "Leave me to die just like you did before, you bastard!" Darien tried to restrain her until a hand came down on his shoulder. Lita stepped between him and Serena before he could hurt her anymore than he already had.

"I suggest you get out before I kick you out." Now Serena may have been too weak to kick him out, but Lita had ten years of Judo under her belt that she never hesitated to use. "You've done enough damage. You're no longer welcome here." She looked at Serena crying and bloody on her hospital bed.

"And something tells me you never were."

The seen Andrew came upon when he arrived at the hospital left much to be imagined. Serena's sheets were bloody and many of her belonging where on the floor. Food coated the walls and nurses were milling around putting in Serena's new IV.

What the _hell_ had happened here?

The most disconcerting image of all was the shrunken in blonde on the bed. Her hair had dulled from lack of nutrition and sunlight and her skin was deathly pale. Her most beautiful trait of her, her eyes, were dead and unseeing. Lita was sitting in a corner talking to a security guard.

"Yes, officer. He's about 6'4 with black hair and dark blue eyes." The officer gave him her thanks and said he would look out for anyone who fit that description trying to enter the hospital.

Andrew waited until everyone was gone before approach the string brunette. He tried to ignore how well the description matched a certain friend of his. "What happened?" Lita gave him a wan smile and offered him a chair to sit in. She motioned to Serena sadly.

"She's been like that since he left. Won't eat or drink anything. Sometimes I'll look up and she'll be crying silently. I just don't know what to do anymore." Andrew just nodded sagely. Darien had caused all this commotion? He was the reason her sheets were bloody? The sight of the broken Serena almost had him in tears.

"How bad is she? The accident I mean." Lita took a deep breath and closed her eyes slowly. "The doctors say she may never walk again, much less dance. They say if she has any chance it's up to her." She blinked back unshed tears. She would not cry now. She would be strong for Sere in her time of need."

Andrew stood up and went to Serena's side. "Oh Serena. I promise I'll make this up to you somehow. I won't let it end this way." His fists clenched when he saw no sign of change in her demeanor. It wasn't until he leaned down to kiss her cheek that he heard her soft whispers.

"Not _good enough. Worthless. Pathetic._" The tears came back as she sat limply and wallowed in her sadness. Her whispers followed her until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Andrew straightened slowly before turning towards the door. He knew who had implanted those words in her head. It was partially his fault for every introducing them in the first place. But if he ever got his hands on Darien….

He would kill him.


	12. Hurt Me

Wow. Let me just say that Serena loves you all to pieces…if she could jump for joy she would. Enough of my silly chatter. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer**: Never did own it and probably never will….

_**

* * *

**__: "Not good enough. Worthless. Pathetic." The tears came back as she sat limply and wallowed in her sadness. Her whispers followed her until she fell into a fitful sleep._

_Andrew straightened slowly before turning towards the door. He knew who had implanted those words in her head. It was partially his fault for every introducing them in the first place. But if he ever got his hands on Darien…._

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Annoyed.

That had to be the strongest emotion Lita felt. Sure there were other emotions she should be feeling while her best friend was in the hospital, but annoyance was definitely first and foremost. Normally she was a rather cheerful woman. Most would even say she was patient.

But after 16 hours of the constant beeping of a heart monitor and the cry of a newborn in the room adjacent she had had it. Lita blinked her probably bloodshot eyes sleepily. She had almost resorted to stealing some of Serena's meds to knock her out. After all, she wouldn't even miss them if she took one or two.

She probably didn't even know Lita was there.

Outside, a chipper squirrel gathering nuts pranced about in the sunshine totally oblivious to her feelings. It seemed he wasn't looking for food, but actually prancing around happily on the loudest branches he could find. It wasn't that she normally hated animals, but…..

She had to wonder how happy it would be if she 'accidentally' dropped him seven stories.

As if finally feeling her malice, the squirrel scampered as far away as its furry little legs could carry it, hitting **every **single branch he could find.

Lita smug satisfaction at his retreat was short-lived however, due to a certain female's mumbling. If it weren't for the crick in her neck from sleeping on the rocks they called couches she could have possibly turned her head quicker. Serena's breath was ragged as she relived her worst nightmare over and over in her head.

It never seemed to give her a break.

Even in her sleep the screams of bystanders and the sticky feel of her blood remained a vivid constant. Lita, feeling bad for ever thinking of herself when her friend was in such pain, quickly put a cool cloth to her forehead. As the monitor's beeped Serena's eyes fluttered this way and that under pale closed lids.

Would her nightmare ever end?

Her thoughts were met with the same cold silence she had learned to accept. Her worried eyes scanned her surroundings. Tiles on the floor were worn and the blankets were thin from overuse. The blonde occupying the bed was lucky enough to have insurance in case of something devastating like this happening.

Even if she was broke. The worried brunette wandered into her thoughts until she heard a couple of nurses stroll by on there way to probably laze around. The set of footsteps halted by the room they occupied before an aged nurse popped her head in. Her nose protruded like a hawks and her coal like eyes were beady as they traveled over Serena's still form.

"So I see she's finally asleep. We thought those drug would never kick in." Her lips narrowed into a pale thin line, making her even older than she appeared. Her gaze was leveled condescendingly on Lita, but Lita returned her glare with fire.

"I hope you haven't been disturbing her. We wouldn't want the little thing to have a setback." Her tone left none to the imagination. It was obvious to Lita that this hawk-like lady cared not if Serena lived or died. It was just another filled bed to this nurse. Lita watched in intense hatred as the foul nurse closed the door.

It didn't take super-human hearing to hear what was said as she and her unknown companion nurse made their way back down the rundown hallway. The unknown nurse was the first to speak up. "Was that the girl that was hit by a car, Mildred?" SO that was the hawk lady's name. It suited her.

"Is it true what they say?" Her voice was filled with anxiousness. Lita had to scoff at her eagerness over such a trivial piece of information. She had to be the gossip of the two. The one called Mildred had to be smiling that same gruesome smirk.

"It sure is. The girl was mumbling like a crazy when they wheeled her in to us. The girl had to be given an unusual amount of sleeping drugs. She's probably a junkie off of the street." At this the clicking of her tongue could be heard.

Lita was trying her not to shave her bald and put her at the top of a flagpole at the way she spoke of her friend. Instead, she listened to what else was being said about her friend laying helplessly in a deep sleep. "I tell you Cheryl they just let anyone into this hospital nowadays. Who knows what kind of sexually transmitted diseases that _tramp_ could have?"

The sound of a chair thumping came from the room Nurse Mildred has just checked in on. Before either of them could investigate the sound, Lita was storming toward them at an incredible speed. Mildred's words died on her mouth as she was lifted clear off the floor by the amazon-like female. Hey frightened dark eyes met Lita's cold, calculating emerald ones. Her tone was the deadly calm before the storm.

"You listen to me you overgrown harpy. If I ever hear you insult my friend again you'll wake up naked, with your eyebrows shaved off, in the trash where your kind belongs." She shook her roughly enjoying her look of fear. "That girl in there has more honor and kindness in her than you have in your whole body. You're not good enough to _shit_ on the ground she walks on!"

With that, Lita returned to the room she was in leaving the nurse looking unbelievably ruffled. If you looked closely, you could see Cheryl looking every bit like she was trying to keep from laughing. Mildred picked up what tiny scrap of dignity she had left and dusted her once pristine outfit off.

"Well, I never!"

A cold look passed over his face at a section in the newspaper. According to this his little dancer was in a great deal of pain without him by her side. A strand of hair fell stubbornly into his vision as he tried to finish the article. He blew it away agitatedly and read all about where she had been taken by the ambulance.

A feminine hand ran its way seductively over his chest. Bright red nails trailed there was over the broad expanse of his pale chest. Secretly, he wanted to pull away from the hand that was causing his misery so early in the morning. A piece of silk black hair found itself on his shoulder.

Had it been his he would have brushed it away.

"Honey, when are you going to come back to bed with me? It's been forever since we last cuddled!" Her voice when she whined was like her long sharpened nails on a chalk board. One day he would finally have her out of his life. He was foolish to even invite a one night stand like her into his apartment.

She kept trailing her hand incessantly across his chest. He wanted to recoil at her touch. He really wanted to just slap her hand away and tell her to get the fuck out and take all her stupid makeup products with her. Honesty, the girl was hideous with makeup on. Whoever told her to get _comfortable_ now that they had slept together was horribly wrong!

His only motivation was that his prize was within reach, and her name was Serena.

He would have her whether she wanted him back or not. No one had ever refused him. With a chuckle of almost _girlish_ delight, he settled down the give the woman by his side what she had been begging for and then some.

You _will_ be mine Serena.

Andrew's gaze was hard as he stared at the man across from him. His dark head was down as he quietly, with what he assumed to be guilt, drank his regular coffee.

When Andrew had first asked him what he wanted Darien had asked for a cup of arsenic. Andrew, instead, gave him a coffee on the house (as usual), only wanting for a brief moment the pee in his cup. It would have only been just for the poor girl sitting back in that poor excuse for a hospital.

"We need to talk, stupid." Acting the adult he was, he resulted to name calling for the jerk sitting in front of him. Darien did tense a little at not being addressed by his name but did nothing. Andrew's anger was slowing peaking.

"You can't talk? Don't even give me the bull Darien? Say all the things you said to Serena to me! See how good I take it1 Try it out. Or do you just like seeing her cry?"

Darien sat up with a grim look upon his face. Andrew's thoughts were only of Serena as he led Darien to the back ally away from the hustle and bustle of the arcade. As soon as the back door closed he pushed Darien square in the chest. He may not have a black belt in karate or anything like that but he did know how to fight.

"What's wrong Darien? Why won't you fight me back?" He continued to push Darien repeatedly, hoping to goad him to attack. Darien just took every push and sting to his ego. "I won't hit you Andy? I don't wanna hurt you." Andrew was disgusted. Now all of a sudden he didn't want to hurt?

"Oh I see. Now you don't want to hurt. What about when you hurt Serena? Did you get a kick out of that?" Andrew had to admit he was scared of the fire that had entered the dark-hared man's eyes. Darien's stance was stiff as he balled his hands into fists till his knuckles were white. He slowly advanced on the equally mad Andrew.

"It wasn't my fault. She was just a silly girl. No one told her to go running out into traffic like the ditz she-" The sound of bones cracking interrupted Darien's sentence. His jaw was quickly starting to swell and intense pain flooded his being. Andrew knew this was his time to advance.

"She's too good for you. You shouldn't even be able to lay eyes on her!" He delivered another punch to Darien's person, this time hitting him in the eye. "Do you even know how really hurt she is? Did you feel her pain when you walked into the **filthy** hospital room that she can barely afford?"

Andrew's fury was swift as he delivered crushing blows to Darien's stomach and chest. "She cared for you! You put her through so much pain! Now, you get to feel how **she** felt!" Darien face was now severely swollen and his lip was split. He was bleeding somewhere on his face but it was hard to tell just where it was coming from.

Andrew's blows finally stopped coming when he saw how defeated he looked. He hadn't even returned a punch. He had no sympathy though. Not for the man that had caused all of this to begin with.

"I trusted you, Darien. But, unlike you, I won't hit someone when they're down. No get out of my arcade. I don't want your filthy blood on my hands."

Darien exited slowly but not without saying a few muffled words. They carried their way to Andrew on the wind as Darien left his life forever.

"I cared for her too. Think about that."

(AN:I almost left it there..but..I really love you guys!)

Lita was brushing Serena's hair when a soft knock came at the door. It had better not be that nurse. She had already told her in the 'nicest' way possible to take a hike. She looked down to see Serena's eyes gazing lifelessly at the door also. She looked closer thinking she saw something spark there, but when she blinked it was gone.

"Come in." Her soft voice was loud enough to greet the person at the door, and at the same time not disturb Serena. Though, Serena could possibly stare through the whole sinking of the Titanic.

A head of light blonde hair and a set of blue eyes close to Serena's peeked in and looked around. Her voice sounded like it was usually carefree if not under such circumstances. "Is this Sere-" Her breath caught in her throat as her gaze lingered on Sere's blank one. The flowers in her hand were dropped as she rushed to the bedside.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. How could this happen?" Her voice trembled with hidden pain. One of her hands went up to gently brush back Serena's now dulling golden bangs. "I never should have given you that makeover. This is all my fault. "A lone tear voiced all of the words that couldn't be spoken. Lita's voice was gentle as she wondered who this familiar looking blonde could be.

"It's not your fault. But I know whose it is." Her voice reached dangerous levels of anger before her features softened. "I'm Lita. I don't we've met before." She stuck her hand out and watched in semi amusement as the scatterbrained woman was shook out of her reverie before shaking hands.

"I'm Mina, Andrew's sister. It's nice to meet you Lita."

Lita could already tell she was going to like this girl. If she gave Serena such a great makeover she should have a few good tricks up her sleeve. She must want revenge just as bad as Lita did, right?

"Say Mina, How would you like to get back at the person who caused this?" If Lita had thought she had seen something similar to Serena in Mina it was definitely showing now.

It was that same thirst for troublemaking.


	13. Slow Road to Recovery

hides from her reviewers) I'm alive? Well..after such a long wiat I'm sure no one want to hear my prattling…Let's put some laughs back into this sad sad fic(if you ever laughed at it in the first place) ….

**Disclaimer**: Movie rights? Characters? What makes you think I own those?

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_2 weeks later_

So this is what it felt like to be bored out of your mind in your own home.

She had been home for quite a while now with nothing to do but stare at her slightly faded walls. She had come home in a wheelchair but she had refused to sit in it. Andrew had been kind enough to carry her to the car and lay her on her biggest couch.

In the dim room a shadowy figure could be seen squirming in a very familiar chair. Day had faded into night and back into day again as Serena watched Lita shift uncomfortably in her sleep. Normally she would have laughed at her friend's predicament. Now she just watched.

Man, she wished she could get up and walk.

To dance again….

Lita's sleep-filled voice brought her out of her melancholy thoughts. "Why yes, Mr. Penguin, I'd loves some treats. OH! But only if it's a Fig Newton." Her girlish giggle of delight had Serena looking to see if all her meds were still where they should be.

Where was the damn clock when you needed it? Serena's thought wandered as she listened to the sounds of dawn approaching. Quiet chirping was the most familiar sound since returning home. There had been no get-together. She had refused, but of course no one blamed her. She had every right to be bitchy.

Sure she was bitter and betrayed…

and incredibly lonely. Who wouldn't be? She stared down at her once lively and healthy legs. Her story was a short and sad tale.

Crippled at such a young age and tragically dumped by her dance partner on a rainy day. Her heavy sigh filled the bland hospital room. She didn't need those stupid daytime soaps they played here.

Here life **was** one.

Maybe they could make her tale into a Lifetime movie?

Just as she was imagining the title of her movie a familiar sting was felt in her forearm. Her hand moved like clockwork to swat the mosquito that had just bitten her for the sixth time. Her wilting glare was lost on the insect who escaped with all parts intact. He went on his jolly way moving past her waist and sat still on one limp calf.

Just wait till she found something long enough to swat the arrogant (at least in her mind) little pest. Then she would have the last laugh as she ripped his tiny little legs off.

Maybe she'd even cackle.

It sure sounded good to her. Her slightly livelier blue eyes stared at the enemy as it made its slow descent to her foot. It only halted once before stopping right on her poor big toe. Her breathing was shallow as she tried with all her might to wiggle her toe and dismantle it before it could leave another angry red mark.

The events happened slowly. The blonde almost thought she saw the bug plant its tiny sucker onto her innocent toe. She had expected that her toe wouldn't move no matter how hard she concentrated. That was to be expected whether she was ready to handle it or not. What she _hadn't_ expected was the slight pain she felt when the little bastard dig get a hold of her blood.

"_Holy shit…"_

Anxious eyes stared in a rearview mirror. This was the second time the woman had been assigned to follow someone and learn the daily routine. The only downside was that the subject had no routine. The only time she had only seen him leave his building was to get his mail.

God the man was boring.

Her hushed whisper filled the confines of her car. "Do something you idiot! Pee in the bushes or _something_." She tapped her foot impatiently on the gas pedal. Didn't this guy need food or any type of sustenance? The sun was setting on very boring surroundings.

"Hey."

Sweet mother of-! Mina regained her shoe that had flung into the back seat and her earring from out of her bra. Her glare could have sent a blind man running. "Can't you make some freakin noise you goober? I just lost one of my nine lives back there!" Andrew's dark blonde eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Make more noise? Now what fun would that be?" His grin showed off just how smug he was, but for once it was not infectious. Mina just crossed her arms under her breasts. "I hate you. Why do you have to be such a prick?"

"To cancel out your bitchiness, sis. They go hand in hand actually. Funny how that works out, huh?" His smile returned full force only to give way to his curiosity. "What are you doing out here on such a hot day with the windows rolled up anyway? And are those…..binoculars?"

That reminded her. When **had **her windows been rolled down? She didn't have time to dwell on the fact. While she had spent that tiny amount of time zoning out, Andy had decided to open up the passenger seat door and look around. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing here or do I have to snoop around?"

Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission!

Before he knew what had happened, Mina had landed a well placed kick to his stomach landing him on the curb outside of her stuffy car.

The last thing he saw was her burning rubber down the street and disappearing around a random corner. For some reason her could've sworn he heard her say 'You'll never catch me alive!' but that could have just been the heat.

He stood up and dusted off his bottom before making his way back to his car across the street from hers.

Truth be told he had felt a little guilty after hearing Darien's last words to him at the arcade. He just hadn't been able to gather up enough courage to talk to him face to face yet. It was just a few minute ago he had seen Mina's familiar blonde face watching Darien's building with uninterested eyes.

What had she been doing way on the other side of town? And why had she been wearing black and dark sunglasses in this heat at **this **time of day? Millions of questions whirled around his head. The one thought that was clear was the she was up to something. And if Mina was up to something that had no real gain for her that meant there was always someone else involved in her evil plans.

And _that _meant trouble.


	14. Mission Impossible?

Thank you guys for reviewing. It really made my day! This Chapter is dedicated to Woven Bamboo Pattern for reviewing every chapter, and also PyroChi for such a funny review. That did make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. On with the show!

**Disclaimer**: Are you stupid lawyers still following me? I already returned Darien! So what if he didn't have any clothes on?

* * *

**Last time**: _What had she been doing way on the other side of town? And why had she been wearing black and dark sunglasses in this heat at __**this **__time of day? Millions of questions whirled around his head. The one thought that was clear was the she was up to something. And if Mina was up to something that had no real gain for her that meant there was always someone else involved in her evil plans._

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Darien awoke feeling something weird in the pit of his stomach.

Before meeting Serena he would have brushed it off, but with those ball busters she calls friends he felt he needed to make sure it was food poisoning or arsenic. The problem wasn't his guilt. It was the weird feelings of being watched he got whenever he opened his window or went to get his mail.

"Maybe there are cameras?"

That thought sounded strange even to his ears.

So as he went about showering and toweling his messy hair he dressed for the day. It didn't have to be sensational since he was only going to be practicing in his living room. That was the one good thing about being secluded, or threatened into as some people would put it, to his apartment. He never had to worry about starving as he practiced his dancing. I quick peek in his fridge told him otherwise. Fold never eaten was molding from neglect and his milk was way past expiration.

The only normal looking thing to eat was the yogurt in the far left corner.

"Ugh," he groaned in disgust at the rank smell of bad food. Why hadn't he noticed the smell of something dying? He finally reached the yogurt and decided to grab it up for breakfast. Banana wasn't his favorite but it would do for today. He chanced another look at the fridge. "And probably tomorrow too." At least it would have made a good breakfast to eat…

If it hadn't bitten him.

A grunt was heard as the doctor who had taken care of Serena hovered over her.

Serena sat relatively calm under such amazing circumstances. Lita, on the other hand, was shifting nervously from foot to foot. Every once in a while she would disappear into the kitchen before appearing right beside the doctor again empty-handed. Serena was only interest in the doctors interesting clucking noises. That and the mysterious moves of his caterpillar- like eyebrows. If she squinted enough they occasionally did the Macarena.

"Interesting."

Lita's nervous hopping about immediately ceased. Like a moth to a flame she was by his side again. "What did you find doctor?" She bounced around like a child in need of Ritalin, and Serena had a brief mental image of chibi Lita hanging on to one of her doctor's bushy dancing eyebrows. Except now they were doing the electric slide.

"It's electric!" She giggled at her own inside joke.

"What was that Serena?" The doctor raised one of the eyebrows in question while Serena fought the urge to rip it off. She could tell he was barely hiding his annoyance at Lita's still quick fired questions. Serena though ha been too caught up in her own imagination had hadn't noticed she had been staring.

"Huh?"

The doctor was not pleased at being ignored and annoyed at the same time. Why didn't he just become a mime like his brother and father before him? He was thinking too much for his own liking and turned back to his patient.

"Nevermind that. It is quite amazing this story you tell. You're saying you **did** feel pain when the mosquito stung you? You're sure it wasn't just your imagination?" Serena sighed in exasperation for what was going on to be the tenth time. Those sleeping pills lying on her table were looking more and more appealing.

By now Lita had fretted herself into a frenzy and was practically standing on the doctors shoulders to get a look at Serena. "Are you saying she won't walk again? Wait, are you sayings she'll never walk again? Should I get another opinion? And just who do you think you are calling my friend a liar? Hasn't she been through enough?"

"Lita.."

Serena watched Lita tear the poor doctor apart. Maybe she should stop this before her house call bill skyrocketed mysteriously.

"I think you should have your license revoked!"

"Lita, maybe you should…"

"Accessing hurt people of such things!"

"If you could just.."

"What kind of doctor are you anyway?"

"Lita..please…"

"It's people like you who-"

"LITA!"

Lita's hand stopped in mid-air while she stopped mid-rant. "Huh?" Automatically her gaze was directed to Serena who was having a slight coughing fit. "Serena, you know you shouldn't yell like that. What if you hurt yourself again? Here have some water." Serena took the time Lita worried over her to gather her words.

"Lita, do me a really big favor."

She put on her best puppy dog pout and doe-like eyes. She didn't really need them to convince Lita at a time like this, but better safe than sorry. Lita was all ears as soon as the words left her mouth. What do ya need Sere? More water? Fluff your pillow?" Serena kept her gaze directed away from the now highly amused doctor.

"Can you go buy us some Fig Newtons?"

Lita's eyes brightened up and she rushed for the door without a word. Tiny tendrils of the blonde's hair moved in the fast moving brunette's wind.

"Well, I need to use that one more often!"

The doctor chuckled before taking a closer look at her leg. "That's one…enthusiastic nurse you have there Miss Serena. Are you sure you don't need a professional?"

Serena had the strongest urge to roll her eyes. What she wanted to say was 'A professional like you, you quack?' But being the polite young girl she was it came out more like….

"She's my best friend. There is no one better to care for me."

A quick flash of stormy dark-blue eyes flashed through her mind. Her breath quickened almost drastically and her skin took on a light sheen of sweat. Her doctor immediately set his furry-browed self to bringing her back to a safe heart rate.

She may have looked fine nowadays, but there were still times when a familiar harsh voice would assault her mind and bring her crashing back down in heart-broken sobs. The doctor had suspected this after such a rocky experience or near death.

"Serena, you have got to calm down. Don't you want to walk again?" His whisper was that of a trained professional. Serena's breathing slowed minimally. "Yes..I want to dance…" He nodded his head emphatically and held her forearms. "Good girl, deep breaths now. Nice and easy.."

Serena was extremely glad Lita had not seen her slight relapse. The doctor was kind enough not to ask what had caused her temporary breakdown choosing to remain focused on her legs.

"I'm going to need you to try and wiggle your bitten toe for me Serena."

Serena stared at her toe with utmost concentration.

"Move, dammit!"

Her breathing would have made any lamaze teacher proud, or slightly disturbed. She thought she had seen it move, but her concentration was broken by a knock at the door.

Andrew, of course, didn't wait for an invitation. A tuft of his soft blonde hair was the first to appear from behind the door.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Well hello to you too, Serena. It's good to see such a humid day hasn't ruined your bright and sunny mood!"

Serena scowled in irritation. Was she blessed to be surrounded by one idiot after the other? She plastered on an obviously fake smile. "Andrew, so nice to see you! I forgot to give you something the other day."

"Oh? And what might that be my little lump of joy?"

Serena then proceeded to search under her pillows for the missing present to Andrew.

Aha!

Narrowing her eyes she pulled her hand out and waved at him in a brilliant show of a pretty pink nails, thanks to Lita's home sprucing kit.

"I got it just for you! Do you like it?"

Maybe now he would get the hint to stop being so happy in her sad little house. In a reaction that was really not Andrew, he clucked his tongue and fluffed her pillows.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you manners, Sere?" She furrowed her brow in her full sulk mode refusing to answer.

Like that ever fazed him.

"You're supposed to wave with _five _fingers not_ one_!"

It was going to be a _long_ day.

Meanwhile, in a park on the other side of town, two familiar looking women sat on a bench. Kids played around them and adults followed, only sparing small glances at the 'special' girls sitting in all black on a 93 degree day.

Maybe they wouldn't have stood out so much if they weren't cackling every few minutes.

"I finally caught him leaving the house! I swear the man has no life without her." The wind blew revealing sunny blonde hair. "I thought I was going to die of boredom over there! Next time you sit and play Nancy Drew and the mystery of the hot stuffy car!"

Her rant was cut off in a squeak as more passerby emerged for a walk through the park.

"Quiet! Do you want everyone in the park to know what we're doing?"

This time a slender brunette was the owner of the voice. Every once in a while something would travel up into her mouth and disappear. "Now tell me Little Miss Muffet, where did he go when he left his house?" Mina raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Miss Muffet?"

"Code name."

"I see. Looks like I'm going to need to find one for you too." Lita just shrugged uninterestedly. "Whatever. so spill the juice. Where'd he go?" Once again something traveled to her mouth only to disappear into it. Mina couldn't see what it was and was getting very frustrated at being left out of the snackage.

"Well…he really just when to put his garbage out." Lita gave her a sharp look. "That's it? Just his garbage? You've been watching him for two weeks and all you've seen as him put out his garbage!"

Mina shrank back from the raging brunette. "Hey cool it! You try watching the most boring wonder of the world, and see how much YOU find out!"

Lita just took a deep breath and heaved a sigh.

Now what? How the hell were they supposed to go along with the plan if he never left his freakin house? Was he turning into some kind of hermit? Mina shifted uncomfortably beside the girl as her stomach growled. Oh!

"Don't worry too much about it though, Lita! I know for a fact that he needs to go grocery shopping soon! He can't live off bachelor food forever!"

Lita munched on her food thoughtfully. Mina did have a point. Supposedly having seen Andrew's fridge many times before Mina should know about a bachelor's food

"Speaking of food….what the hell have you been munching on for the past 10 minutes Lita? It's been driving me crazy that you haven't offered to share. Do you want your best sleuth-."

"Only."

"Right, only sleuth to die of starvation in the middle of the planning period?"

"I guess not. Do you really want some?" she clutched her back of goodies reluctantly. Mina eyed it like she hadn't eaten in days. Maybe just a few. What is it exactly?" Her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Why, Fig Newtons of course!"


	15. Sidetracked

**Last Time**_: Do you want your best sleuth-."_

"_Only."_

"_Right, only sleuth to die of starvation in the middle of the planning period?"_

"_I guess not. Do you really want some?" she clutched her back of goodies reluctantly. Mina eyed it like she hadn't eaten in days. Maybe just a few. What is it exactly?" Her eyes sparkled in anticipation._

"

* * *

**Can't Stop the Music **

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Serena felt incredibly _stupid_.

She had just spent the last 10 minutes of her life tying to wiggle at least one of her toes. Her thoughts were centered on one topic instead of her usual scatterbrained thoughts.

"Just _move_!"

Looking more than slightly perturbed, Serena blew another errant strand of hair away from her line of vision. Her self motivation techniques seemed oddly similar to a movie she saw once. What was the name of it again?

Kill Phil?

Kill _Will_?

Nevermind that.

Andrew had disappeared a little over an hour ago to buy Serena some more groceries. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she flopped back against her ratty, old couch. It was weird not having Lita around to keep her company. In fact, the girl hadn't seen the brunette since she sent her out for those silly Fig Newtons!

A cold sense of dread entered the pit of her stomach.

Lita wasn't the type to just go off and not tell anyone where she was going. Well, there was that one time she excused herself to the bathroom when they were out at lunch. When she had not returned Serena had gotten worried. It turned out the only person who needed worrying was the poor old woman she was trying to shake down for a piece of her Fig Newton.

Her giggles filled the empty room and died slowly.

This could only mean that Lita was not only up to no good, but that some poor unsuspecting person's life was in danger!

The thought didn't unsettle her as much as it usually did. She could only find herself hoping that this time no one would press charges against her poor overzealous friend. Her slightly nervous silence was only broken by the loud rumble that came from beneath her bright pink camisole.

Wherever Lita was…

Where the hell is Andrew with my food?"

Today was going to be the day.

She had strayed from ladders, avoided all black cats, and had even put on her lucky sports-bra from her high school volleyball years. All that was left was for the subject of her problems to make his appearance. As minute by minute passed her hopes deflated little by little.

Aside from the occasional pedestrian walking down the street it had been dull.

Very dull.

Duller than sin.

A loud crackling sound was heard scaring Mina out of her thoughts. She scrambled over the dozens of empty Starbucks latté containers and ripped open her tiny glove compartment.

"Base to Miss Muffet do you copy?"

The crackling died down enough for her to reply with a witty remark.

"Huh? Who the hell is this?" She blinked at the small walkie-talkie in her hand." I don't know anyone named _Base_!"

If the voice on the other line had the time she probably would've ran away screaming bloody murder. "It's Lita you **wanker**!" She let out a heavy sigh.

Mina huffed at being offended in her own car and squeezed the contraption in her hand. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place? Gosh, you act like I'm psycho or something!" Her slender hand vainly flicked a stray piece of blonde hair that had snaked its way over her shoulder.

Under her breath Lita let out a small whimper and died a little on the inside.

"Don't you mean psy…you know what…never mind." Lita just stared a hole into her talkie. "Why do I even bother to attempt intelligent conversations with you? It's like trying to teach a rock to recite poetry. Has the target been sighted?"

Mina had drowned out most of Lita's rant with a little song she had heard on the radio this morning. Her attention snapped back to the voice coming out of the speaker.

"Hm? Oh yeah, him. I seriously think he's going to need food soon. Ian hasn't shown up in a while for a nice chat with me."

The frustrated brunette went from angry to just plain confused.

"Ian? What does he have to do with anything?" She had a feeling she was walking into a topic she really didn't want to know anything about.

Meanwhile the blonde's smile turned gushy. "Oh he's the pizza guy. He used to stop by what's his name's place all the time by that was a good two weeks ago!

…I miss him…"

Silence reigned as Lita took in this new bit of information.

So the sneak had been ordering take-out had he? Must of gotten sick of pizza day in and day out. Then the realization of the rest of Mina's confession slowly sunk in.

"You let people **see** you staking out his house? Are you trying to get us _arrested_?"

Her breathing became unstable as she struggled to untangle her hands from her hair. Mina had shrunken back against the side of her car.

"Was that bad?"

Lita had to struggle to keep her anger in check.

It was only one person, but that one person could ruin everything! All her well laid plans would go to waste if Mina's crush caught on to them.

"We're fine, Mina. Just make sure no one else sees you outside his place ok? Promise me you'll stay out of sight! **Promise **me, Mina!" Her voice shook with desperation.

"Um…Lita?"

Her blue eyes followed a very haggard looking man out of a building.

"Mina, you have to promise! There's no telling how bad things could be if the plan went wrong. The target must not know we are watching him. As soon as he leaves his _cave_ I should be the first to know got it?"

The man disappeared around the corner before Lita was even half-way through the lecture. Mina wondered how far he would before she got some words in.

"That's all well and good Lita, but we have a problem."

Lita rolled her eyes at Mina's lack of conviction.

"What's wrong now? Out of latte already?"

This time it was Mina's turn to roll her eyes.

"No, nothing like that. I was just wondering what we should do if the target escapes our sights. Just in case..you know the deal.

Lita nodded her head and realized she couldn't be seen. "Well, if that happened we'd have to into a state of panic. There's no telling where that man could go in such a state."

Mina's complexion paled with each word out of Lita's mouth.

"A s-state of pa-anic you say. Well, than perhaps we should do something productive besides sitting here?" Her voice was slightly higher than usual to Lita, but maybe it was just the static.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh no reason in particular, but he did leave at least 12 minutes ago." The female's throat constricted as she plastered herself to the window to avoid Lita's wrath. Even when they were miles apart the tiny toy radiated some angry vibes.

"He **WHAT!"**


End file.
